


【博君一肖】墙头马上

by KKKay



Category: Bjyx, b j y x
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKay/pseuds/KKKay
Summary: 偏安一隅皇帝弟弟X从敌营归逃的哥哥绿茶  骨科
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

01

偏安一隅皇帝弟弟X从敌营北逃归来的哥哥

正值草长莺飞，春深时节，他纵马入华阳宫，这是他第一次使用父皇给予他的特权。 

驰马缓行，马蹄没在浅草之上，风携暗香，两旁的宫人用如同敬仰天神般的目光恋恋不舍地去吻他英俊的眼角眉梢。王一博的心情从来没有这么好过，他也朝宫人们微微颔首。 

华阳宫是一片园林式的大型宫苑，当今圣上誓要将天下名山胜景妙汇于这一园之中，为此不惜大兴劳民伤财之奇花怪石，命人从江浙、两广、四川、湖南等地选取花木奇石，千里迢迢地运来汴梁。路途遥远，扰人害物，官吏过河拆桥毁堰也在所不惜，此宫苑一建六年。所幸，落成之时园中诸山之奇伟兼水景之旷荡揽天下名胜，奇花异草欣欣向荣佳木秀而繁阴，奇美秀绝冠绝天下。老皇帝深感欣慰。 

对于王一博来说这里是一处神秘的所在，因为生母陆氏位份不高又不得宠，往年只有阖宫宴饮之时王一博才会随母亲来华阳宫的花厅，端坐在皇子席，终于等到父皇与一众妃嫔意兴阑珊了，再和陆氏一起乘步辇回到自己宫里，期间他从不曾在这园林胜景见多行一步，多看一眼。对于这在百姓心目中犹如神祇般的华阳宫，六皇子王一博所知并不比他们多。 

可如今因为退敌有功，他也有了机会正大光明地在这神祇里纵马。一时间他也有了一种扬眉吐气的骄傲，多年来故作的成熟沉稳在此刻无法再如磐石一般压住这个十四岁少年血液沸腾的身子。王一博深吸一口气，收紧缰绳两条长腿在马腹一夹，胯下这匹通体雪白的神驹便如离弦之箭一般冲了出去。

一路上风驰电掣，繁华过眼，未作停留。行至一壁青瓦粉墙，内锁重楼飞檐，王一博“驭——”地一声停了马。这里应当是某位宫嫔或皇子皇女的居所，莺啼婉转，有暗香盈袖，墙头上垂着大片从墙内花园蔓生出的夕颜花。 

墙内传来阵阵笑语欢声，唤人推动秋千。

王一博像是着了魔，自知不妥却依旧鬼使神差地引马稍稍退后，倚马立于离围墙不远处那片小桥流水边，在金色的阳光下漫视秋千扬起的方向。

一抹矮墙遮不住视线，当秋千飞至最高处，上面的女子身影越过粉墙，惊鸿一现。 

那女子很是年轻，十五六岁的模样，墨眉入鬓英气妩媚，一双水光潋滟的桃花眼染着一抹淡淡的水红，瞟过来的眼神是带着惊诧的纯真。面对着这样的打量王一博顿时失语，如果此时她要来问他出现在此地的缘由，王一博是一定找不出一句能为自己窥探开脱的措辞。那一刻，他心乱如麻，耳边鼓声如躁，大约是心跳。

她并未挽髻，散落的柔软黑发划过弧度纤长美好的白皙颈子。随着秋千摇摆，她衣袂飞扬，雅态轻盈。 

第二次秋千荡起，她还是在他的方向投来了诧异的目光，其中更带了一份好奇的意味。他朝她略一笑。 

她借过墙秋千看了他三次，第三次时看见那一双翦水秋瞳中盛满了盈盈笑意，王一博在桥头长舒一口气，幸好她没有因为自己站在墙边窥探的无理举动而恼怒，随即而来的又是一阵莫名地心脏狂跳。王一博红了耳朵。

然而秋千却没有再一次升上来，王一博按捺不住靠近了两步。须臾墙头夕颜花枝颤动，一个十岁左右的小姑娘顶着两个漆黑的小鬟髻的小圆脸忽然映入他的眼帘，小姑娘的长相可爱与王一博有两分相似，她双手按住墙头用纯净明亮的眼光打量着面前这个丝鞭骏马，面如冠玉的男孩，声音明亮地说

“六哥哥！你怎么在这里呀？是来找人的吗？”

小姑娘天真清脆的童音让王一博面上一窘，父皇子嗣昌盛众皇子皇女随母而居，平时除年节宫宴基本不怎么走动，长大后出宫各立府邸，他又不爱与别人交往，如今面对这个脆生生唤自己六哥哥的孩子，王一博竟然不晓得她是谁。

“......你是？” 

“我是八公主香果儿呀，是六哥你的八妹” 

小姑娘倒是毫不在意对方的坏记性，睁圆了一双大眼睛盯着王一博的俊颜耐心地解释。被盯得尴尬，王一博咳了一声，朝小姑娘微微欠身 

“八妹妹好” 

“八妹妹住在这里吗？”

“对呀，这里是我母妃的花园，六哥不知道吗？” 

八公主香果儿是圣上最得宠的妃子肖贵妃所出，皇帝有多宠爱肖氏单看其所居之地便可窥见一二，华阳宫内亲伴君侧，怕是偏居于寒酸宫室的陆氏一辈子连想都不敢想的。肖氏福泽厚重所出二女一子 ——长公主、八公主和三皇子。也难怪香果儿听到王一博对自己一无所知有些惊诧。每天撷芳殿的门槛可都要叫送礼巴结的人踏破了。 

八公主就在面前，长公主早已年近三十出宫自立门户随驸马都尉同住了，那么刚才那秋千上的女子又是谁呢？是某位宫娥还是哪位自己不认识的同胞姐妹呢，亦或是父皇新立的嫔御？ 

“六哥要和我们一起荡秋千吗？我们正好缺个力气大的男孩子！” 

“请问方才秋千上的那位姑娘是？”

“哦那是......” 

香果儿正想回答，裙裾被墙内的同伴不轻不重地拽了一下，同伴给她使了个眼色，她便福至心灵，回头对王一博眨巴着大眼睛说 

“那是我的侍女”

“她叫什么名字？”

“六哥问这个做什么呀？” 

“我......”

王一博一时没有想好如何回答，那句询问对方闺名的问句简直是脱口而出，不给他一点点思考时间。

“我叫玥儿”

王一博抬眼，对上了那双笑意盈盈的翦水秋瞳，这才注意到她的唇下还有一颗秀气的小痣，她也和香果儿似的双手摁在墙头。目光落在她纤白的十指上，未染蔻丹，指甲呈干净的粉红色，他觉得可爱，不由得对她笑了。

这一笑惊动了她，好似忽然想起来什么，她倏地转首后倾，对墙内人说 

“好姐姐，扇子” 

有人奉上纨扇，她接过来，然后回扇障面，只留一双美目打量着他。看不到他那颗可爱的唇下痣了，王一博定了定神，收回目光。

“适才对姑娘多有冒犯，请姑娘见谅”

王一博在墙下对她躬身作揖，指的是方才荡秋千时随意打量她这件事，在为人一向严谨正派不近女色的六大王眼里，此举实在是有辱君子风范。

“没关系，六大王喜欢看就看吧”

她的声线虽然清亮却不似普通女子软糯娇嗔，听起来舒服极了 

“就是就是，六哥哥喜欢看就多看一会再走”

“我......”

王一博大窘，在敌军军营里舌灿莲花凭借一张嘴便退敌百里之外的六大王，此时却是舌头打结，一个多余字也说不出来，她们难道是把自己当做登徒子了？

眼看着玥儿牵了香果儿的手跳下墙头。 

“那六大王就慢慢看吧”

两个娇俏地身影消失于王一博视线之时，留下了这么一句话。 

他立于如同草薰南陌，烟霏丝柳的背景中，金阳摇曳中身旁的白马更显得神骏。 

清风送来了他一阵若有似无的叹息，墙内一大一小两个身影相视一笑，无声地笑弯了腰。 

铜壶更漏，东方天色欲曙，王一博从梦中转醒。内侍杨忠顺的平缓的声音恰好在床帷外响起

“官家，该起了，今儿得早点儿，还得去宣德门”

“知道了”

“三哥到了吗？”

“两日前就到了驿馆了，官家放心”

这话王一博这几日里已经不知道问过忠顺几回了，三哥到了吗？

他真的回来了吗


	2. Chapter 2

景盛三年八月戌寅，今上王一博下旨，以亲王之仪迎回在三年前“天和之乱”中随太上皇及一干数千宗室子女及后宫嫔妃被俘北上的三大王，他亦是王一博的三哥，如今获封荣亲王。

当朝宰执潘舜，朝散郎、知洪州姚钦亲自护送这位自黎戎归逃的太上血脉入宫。侍卫内臣层层叠叠地簇拥着荣亲王的车舆行至皇宫的正门宣德门口时，长风猎猎掀不动天子繁缛华丽的礼服，年轻的帝王面容冷肃，早已在殿外等待兄长多时。 

宣德门外，两名内侍自两侧缓缓牵开荣亲王所乘云蟒肩舆的绯罗门帘，又来两名内官上前请安，并请端坐于软屏夹幔中朱漆藤椅红罗绣褥中的亲王下舆入殿。 

王一博立于康德殿外，看着兄长的身影渐行渐近。这日天气晦暗，迎面吹来的风亦是萧瑟不闻花香。肖战平稳地走在殿前的正道上，神情肃穆步履端正，同样繁缛的朱红礼服使他更为挺拔庄重。

这并非是他印象中所熟悉的轻快步履。 

他终于走到他面前，看清楚对方的面容后，王一博在心底长舒一口气——那精致的五官与他记忆中相符，是他哥哥无疑。 

但是或许是因为他清减了太多，整个人美得凌厉，耀目，褪去曾经的青涩柔顺直叫人不敢逼视。 荣亲王郑重下拜，向如今贵为天子的弟弟行大礼。王一博赶忙双手相扶 

“三哥不必多礼”

肖战也并无喜色，挺直了身子淡淡地说 “谢陛下恩典”

他的冷淡与疏离与王一博的设想全然相异，三年身处敌营未见，再次相见时怎会没有丝毫的波澜？ 

王一博目光柔和地看着肖战，说 “三哥还可像从前那般叫我” 

肖战拱手 “尊卑有别，臣岂敢直呼陛下名讳”

王一博哑然。

看着熟悉的眉眼上落满的是陌生的淡漠与苍凉，他觉得心疼。

肖战今年二十八岁，莫说是皇子就是普通男子也是儿女成群了，可是他如今孤零零地立在风中，身形消瘦，皮肤嚣张地苍白着，大红衣袍的光晕衬在他的美艳清冷的面容上像落在白瓷上的浮光。

他拒绝一切令人喜悦的浸染，在阴沉的天光里，他的美丽和他的憔悴一样咄咄逼人。 

王一博将肖战安置在了宫内，一处远离嫔妃居所但是却离自己寝宫很近的宫室，大肆修葺了一番赐名“重华”。原因是此时正在战中不宜劳民伤财大兴土木建造王府。

肖战并不在意这些虚荣，很顺从地住进了重华宫。只是第一日来到宫殿门口时，对着书写着“重华”二字的匾额怔了一会儿。直到杨忠顺出言提醒，他才缓过神来移步进殿。 

因为二人宫室相近，王一博常会到肖战处小坐，往往是午后才来天不黑就离开。王一博对这位兄长十分的荣宠，回宫三个月以来加封进爵自不必说，凡涉及荣王事事皆亲力亲为，谁道最是无情帝王家？那是未曾见今上与荣亲王兄友弟恭。 

可是那是在外头人眼里，具体是怎么个光景，不过是如人饮水冷暖自知。 

“三哥想见一见瑣儿吗？” 

“瑣儿？”

“是我的养子” 

王一博起笔，移开镇纸。肖战走到他桌前，看着宣纸上以晋人笔法书写的四个大字“海晏河清”，笔力虬劲。顺手把宣纸移到旁边的架子上晾着，肖战问 

“我见他做什么？”

王一博答 “宫里人时常向他提起你，看得出这孩子很喜欢你，前日拷问他功课时还问我三伯父为何不在”

“再说你不好奇瑣儿是个怎样的孩子吗？” 

“又不是你的亲子” 

王一博今年二十有二膝下却无子嗣，这是一个令所有人都头疼的问题。为稳定民心，去年下旨收一名宗室子为养子赐名为瑣。

肖战说完这话，室内有一阵沉默静得可怕，二人不知各自在想什么，唯见金狻猊的口中缓缓吐出香雾袅袅。待宣纸上的墨迹干透，肖战把纸卷起来，放进箱笼里 

“我不喜欢孩子” 肖战很自然地说 

“嗯，不想见那就不见了，待他长大几岁再说。”王一博回答

二人接着是一阵沉默。待到终于把案头那一摞裁好的白纸写完，王一博看了看窗外半沉的日头，也是该回去了。

除宫宴时不得不同席，王一博尽量避免和肖战一同用饭。起先是没这个规矩的，肖战刚从黎戎回来时，王一博每一席都很愿意作陪。可好景不长，有一天肖战对着桌上的一碟色泽诱人卖相极佳的烤鹿肉发呆，王一博以为他想吃便亲自给他布菜。

肖战未动筷子 “这是马肉还是鹿肉？”

王一博笑着答 “自然是鹿肉，马肉粗粝如何能与玉鹿相较？况且御膳房的人还没那么大胆子欺君罔上以次充好，哥哥快吃，凉了就腥气了”

肖战看着他的眼睛说 “不，死马腐肉和鹿肉没什么区别都特别腥膻”

不待王一博有所疑问，他接着说 

“不过也对，陛下没有尝过死马腐肉，不能领略其中滋味”

“陛下可知在黎戎之时我们和父皇吃的最多的就是这个了”

“也不需要烤得这么透，会臭，饿极了生吃也可以” 

初听时是震惊，他这从小金尊玉贵当公主一般娇养的哥哥、不可一世挥金如土的父皇竟然会去吃死马腐肉！若不是到了万般无奈活不下去的地步，这两个全天下最骄傲的男子怎么会去做这样的事？他无论如何也无法把在尸堆里吃腐肉的怪物和面前这个孤高清冷不染纤尘的美丽形象联系在一起。

可再品味其中深意，王一博心下陡然一沉，肖战不是在抱怨自己在黎戎受苦，他实在怪自己偏安一隅不肯率军攻打黎戎收复失地迎回父母家人，他是在骂自己是个懦夫自己躲在姑苏享乐全然不顾他人死活。 

看见王一博沉郁的脸色，肖战一贯清冷的脸上倒是舒展了几分，颜色浅淡的唇勾起来微不可察的弧度，玉箸搛起来盘子里微冷的鹿肉放进口中咀嚼起来。

那餐王一博几乎没有怎么动筷，而后多次一日三餐不论何时，肖战就像一颗不定时会被燃起的火药稍有不慎便会被触发，只要某样饭食勾起来了肖战的回忆，他都要语调极为平缓以一种局外人的姿态淡淡地告诉王一博这样食物同他的血亲们在千里之遥的黎戎有什么缘分。这颗火药以王一博的真心为火，以自己的痛苦为信点燃的是漫天的血腥、苦难和不堪。

那绝对不会是任何一丝带有愉快的记忆，肖战并不是个好的说书人，因为他绝不会添油加醋甚至连用字都少得可怜，但是字字如钝刀磋磨王一博的心，让他皮开肉绽鲜血淋漓。

这样的事情多了，对于同桌进餐这件事情，王一博学会了敬而远之。一开始他会找一些借口，后来见肖战没什么要挽留他的样子，俩个人就心照不宣地便很自然地避开了同席的场合。 

“今天你还要走吗？” 

“我做了桂花冰糖冷水圆子，要不要一起吃呀？我记得你小时候很喜欢” 

肖战拉住王一博的衣袖，淡色唇边含着一抹微笑连带那颗熟悉的可爱的唇下痣也在笑一样，盈盈的眼波诉说着简单的三字“留下来”。

一瞬间王一博就忘却了肖战在饭桌上曾经所有让他午夜梦回时都惊出一身冷汗的冷嘲热讽。

窗外朱栾花娇俏地花影掩映住一小片夕阳的微光，秀致的阴影落在肖战微微抬起的头上，像在额头上贴了一片姑娘家爱极了的花钿。微风拂过花影摇动，阳光透过罅隙直射过来，肖战不由得眯起眼睛，花影便浮动在他俊美的容颜上，从秀气的额头到高挺的鼻梁，使得花影柔柔地隆起一个弧度。 

王一博不由得想起当年华阳宫里的肖战，那是何等快乐天真的他。

王一博看着他的脸很久，说不出拒绝的话 

“我不走，今晚不走了”

“早就怀念冰糖冷水圆子的味道了”

他回握住了那双牵住自己衣袖的素白的手。 


	3. Chapter 3

重华宫之所以得“重华”之名，大约有个很重要的原因是宫内所植大半是红梅，均属福州红、潭州红、邵武红、千叶、柔枝等名品。深深浅浅的红色花朵或密或疏地簇在梅枝上，姿态千妍，映着纯净的薄雪，红红白白地异常瑰丽。

门上锦帘绡幕半垂，两个人捧着已经吃干净的碗并肩坐在正对花圃的榻上，肖战斜拉了一个红缎锦被搭在身上。王一博注意到从黎戎回来后肖战似乎格外畏寒，于是动手把被子给他紧了紧。然而肖战还是微微地打着哆嗦，指尖冰凉。

王一博捏住他冰凉的手指 “不赏花了，咱们进去”

肖战问 “怎么了？”

王一博说 “有点冷”

“哦” 然后肖战撑开被子，像支帐篷一样，问他 “那你要不要进来”

肖战的双臂撑起一个圆，是迎接的姿态。王一博一怔似乎在犹豫。可是肖战却没有多做邀请，掀开被子从榻上跳下来，笑着对他说

“四时之景我可不想错过”

“刚才是冷水圆子吃多了冰着了，我去拿些酒来暖暖”

说完便转身进屋取酒。看着丢在榻上的锦被，王一博有些恍惚，方才一瞬他似乎已经看见了他俩一起围在被子里赏花的情形了。

不过难得见他有兴致做什么事，王一博倒是在心底隐隐期待起来与他久违地对饮。

再回来时肖战手上多了两个黑色小坛，分一坛给王一博 ，递到他面前说 

“ 喏，尝尝 ”

酒香扑鼻，启封后不见酒盅，王一博正要唤人取来，肖战却赶忙伸出食指封住他要出声的嘴

“哎！这酒就是得拿坛子喝才够味儿”

食指还停留在对方的唇上，肖战睁大圆圆的眼睛盯着他，仿佛一定要得到他不用酒盅的首肯才肯罢休。被肖战突如其来的动作慑住须臾，目光交错，王一博迅速别开脸然后点点头算作答应。

“嘿嘿”

肖战心满意足地抱着自己的酒坛坐回原来的位置，启封后仰头大大地灌了一口，些许酒液顺着唇角留下来，蜿蜒到脖颈湿了胸前一小片衣衫。看着对面双唇水润，王一博莫名口干，现在他倒是真想尝尝这甘澧的滋味。

于是也仰头一股脑地灌进来一大口。辛辣刺激，浓烈霸道的的酒气一下冲破了口中方才桂花糖的甜味直达颅顶鼻腔。没有想到居然是这么烈的酒，王一博感觉像吞了一把刀子，骤然咳嗽起来。

看着红着眼睛，咳得眼泪鼻涕都流出来的王一博，肖战大笑起来

“你看看你急什么呀，我还没来得及提醒你这是马奶酒，烈得很，第一次喝是得慢慢品的”

“酒量不好的人要是像你一样饮牛，非得醉了不可”

肖战边笑还不忘给王一博顺背，用帕子把鼻涕眼泪给他擦干净了。

经过一阵惊天动地的咳嗽，王一博好不容易顺过气来。平复下来以后顶着一双红通通的眼睛看着肖战，眼睛里写满了委屈。此刻这个年轻的君王哪里还有一丝君临天下的霸气，他柔软得像一颗任人揉搓的面团。

其实王一博心里一点也不委屈，看着肖战因为捉弄了一下自己而开怀大笑，他自己感到格外开心。肖战他应该一直这么笑的，他笑起来很美，比全天下最名贵的花还美。

“好了好了，不闹了，这酒啊得小口小口喝知道吗？”

肖战敛去了洋溢的笑容，像个兄长一样谆谆教诲，王一博觉得惋惜。可被转手不轻不重地掐了掐脸颊上的软肉，王一博失落的心情又瞬间得到了满足。

他兴奋地点点头 “知道了哥哥”

肖战饮酒的动作一滞 “怎么又这么叫我了”

带着凉意的手掌抚上王一博额头 “陛下不会是醉了吧？”

王一博身上有些热，对方清凉的温度让他觉得舒服，他讨好地在肖战的手掌心里蹭了蹭，不想叫这柔软舒服的手掌离开。

肖战苦笑 “还真醉了啊，不行啊你”

说的是酒量不行，可王一博被那一大口酒灌得晕晕乎乎，也不知道他听成了什么。闻言眉头一皱，拉过脸颊边的手腕压在对方头顶，居高临下地眯起眼睛肆无忌惮地打量着身下的人。

肖战平日里肤色苍白居多，而此时也许因为饮酒的缘故，他如玉的双颊上透出几分红晕，似晓霞将散，眉眼旁的颜色为淡淡的荔红，如同天成的“檀晕”妆，此刻当真是妩媚至极。

“寒心未肯随春态，酒晕无端上玉肌。” 两句咏梅诗涌上心头，却觉得应当献于此时身下之人。王一博情不自禁地吟了出来。

视线相对，肖战噗嗤一声笑了出来，“檀晕”妆更显得生动可爱。

他许是听懂了那两句诗的意思。

王一博想着，不禁俯首下去轻柔地以双唇去触碰对方的脸颊。肌肤之味尤胜梅花清香，馨香而温暖，千丝百缕熟悉的味道令他心神恍惚。

目光凝于肖战的唇上，弧线精巧美如花瓣，不似女子并未施朱，但带着天然的粉红，应该也有温暖的温度。

无可救药地沉沦，他再度俯首，缓缓朝他唇上吻去。唇与唇相贴的一瞬间，天旋地转，仿佛还是三年前，一个意气风发，一个天真烂漫，在那个深春的慵懒午后，华阳宫那颗樱花树下那个无人涉足的角落里他们也是如此这般。

华阳宫的凤池畔生长着最为绚丽的樱花，掩盖群芳，揽尽宫内所有芳华。

在那一列樱花树下，风一吹便有花瓣如雪飘落，然后，透过阵阵花雨和假山怪石的掩映，两个年轻的身影渐渐映入眼帘。

“你！你干嘛亲我啊？！”

肖战用尽全身力气推开搂住自己的王一博，惊慌地赶紧用袖子反复地擦被吻过的嘴唇，直到两片薄唇都红肿起来，眼睛里蓄起来了泪花，像个被轻薄了的姑娘家。

“谁叫你骗我你是个女子”

看着对方像个惊慌失措的小兔子，即使被他捉弄了整整一年，王一博也觉得此时心情大好。

“你知不知道我对‘玥儿姑娘’你那可是一见倾心，马上就要催我母妃去肖贵妃宫里要人了”

“结果啊，一颗痴心却白白错付给了一个男人”

王一博特地强调了“姑娘”两个字。掂量着手中的马鞭子，故作愁苦地抱怨

看着王一博手里的鞭子，肖战寒意陡生，他不会恼羞成怒要打人吧。

自知理亏，讨好地拉住王一博的衣袖撒娇似的轻轻摇

“六大王大人大量，我不过是开个玩笑嘛，宫中长日无聊我这不是给大王你解闷儿呢吗”

王一博一挑眉 “那我还得谢谢你？”

肖战吐了吐舌头 “那 那倒不用”

王一博把马鞭子反手收进腰封说 “你得补偿我”

“要怎么补偿？”肖战脸上写满了警惕 “不过先说好，你不可以像刚才那样轻薄我！”

王一博笑 “我亲你也算轻薄？”

男人亲男人算哪门子轻薄？再说了他六皇子王一博少年英雄封王在即，谁见了不是立刻不要命地贴上来？

自己轻薄他？荒唐。王一博在心里定论

可见到肖战立刻不满地吊起来眉毛，他只能满口答应。明明他才是应该提条件的那个人吧。

“先告诉我你叫什么名字，这回不可以骗我”

“嗯......我叫小赞”

“没有姓氏吗？”

“哎呀，进了宫不都姓国姓嘛”

“......”

这个说法完全是肖战信口胡诌的，但让他松一口气的是王一博似乎并不好奇他的身份，只问了他名字而已。肖战赶紧转移话题

“快说快说，要什么补偿，我可以实现你一个愿望”

他要给自己实现愿望？王一博身为皇子，从前虽然母亲不得宠却也从来没有缺过他什么，何况是现在，已经长大的六大王就更没有什么想要的了

但是总得提个对方能办到的请求才好。

王一博思忖一会儿说 “小赞你知道吗，我爱吃甜的，但是我母妃却说‘苦益坚’从不让我吃甜”

肖战带着同情若有所思地点了点头 “哇你好惨啊，甜食多好吃啊，什么果子蜜饯我能吃好几盘，陆娘子真是严母”

“这样吧，作为对你的补偿，下回你来找我，我给你做桂花冰糖冷水圆子给你吃好不好？可甜了”

“好”

两个人相视一瞬，都笑了。粉粉白白的樱花落满了王一博的冠子，隔着花雨，觉得对面的人笑得真好看。

一个缠绵的吻不知道持续了多久，俯首久了，昏头涨脑的酒意袭来。王一博从对方口中收回舌头，彻底离开前不舍地咬了一下那颗小痣，调整了一下身子，把额头抵靠在肖战锁骨处休息。

肖战面上没有什么波澜，除了红肿水润的双唇，那个吻没给他一贯的清冷孤高的姿态带来什么改变。但是看着怀中人的目光似乎柔和了一些。伸出依旧微凉的双手给王一博纾解额头的疼痛

“陛下，你喝醉了”

王一博似乎睡得昏沉安稳

“哥哥” 

他呢喃着

烛火摇曳，微风送来一阵若有似无的叹息，听不清是谁的。

注：

檀晕妆是素雅的，微染脂粉，凸显皮肤的温和亮润，如月、雪、红梅花般清爽。更贴近衣食住行，更典雅优美，仿佛女子的容颜天性就是这般。

宋朝晏几道的《更漏子》词也写的搞清楚：“雪浓醇，檀晕少，枕上卧枝花好。春思重，晓妆迟，思忖残梦时。”是在雪白色脸部多方面檀晕。《捣练图》中的女性都是，前额、鼻梁骨、下颚处纯用白霜，两侧面颊包含眼圈都轻染淡檀红晕，凸显惟美之姿。

哥哥肤色白皙，醉酒之后双颊及眼尾略染红色，让人想起了唐代仕女的檀晕妆。真正的美丽是不分性别的，不要用女化这个词狭隘了美丽的含义。


	4. Chapter 4

王一博揉着胀痛的太阳穴，突突直跳的筋脉叫他心烦意乱。昨夜应当是在重华宫的，可抬眼扫过案头堆砌如山的劄子和半干的徽砚朱墨此刻所在无疑是天章阁书房。

是因为自己醉酒而被送回来了？马奶酒、冰糖冷水圆子、花香......纷乱杂碎的片景涌上脑海 揉着额头，王一博合眼躺在榻上心情愈发烦躁。昨日只喝了一口便醉了吗？是不是又说了还是做了什么叫肖战不痛快的事情，让他连夜把自己送回来了，连多看一眼也不愿意。

王一博只记得肖战的手一直很冰凉，他费了好大力气才忍住想把他的手捂在怀里暖一暖的冲动。自己最后应当是忍住了的，记忆中关于昨夜没有任何暧昧的痕迹。昨夜好似做了一个带着冗长回忆的梦，梦里还是华阳花雨从前的他俩什么都没有变...... 

正胡思乱想着，这时杨忠顺的声音在床帏外响起 

“官家，已过卯时了，该准备着了” 

“知道了” 

已然过了卯时，该起身洗漱准备上朝了。内侍自两侧拉开层叠幔帐，王一博更衣起身走到桌前，坐到木椅上，恭候在一旁的梳头夫人便走上前来站到王一博身后，以导引之术为其按摩头皮以消除宿醉之苦。

王一博的一瀑墨色长发生的极好，如今披散在背后如一匹上佳的玄色锦缎。 梳头夫人韩氏是宫中旧人亦伺候了国朝两位皇帝，一时间赞叹官家果真天子之姿，此等秀发纵使自己梳了一辈子头发也未曾见过。 

王一博也不以为意 “这也没什么，你是没见过我三哥的头发，那才是真正的‘坠青丝，云鬓滑’”

梳头夫人闻言一愣，旋即微微一笑而后颔首称是不再多言。王一博许是宿醉未醒丝毫没有觉察出来自己以信手拈来的艳词称赞自己哥哥的头发有何不妥，反而想起来什么事一样，转头立刻问立在旁边的杨忠顺 

“荣亲王昨天喝了酒又吹了冷风，可叫了太医？” 

王一博转头时还有一缕头发握在韩氏手中，动作牵动韩氏未来得及松手，头皮被扯得生疼。只听见从牙缝里吸了一口凉气的“嘶——”一声 

“奴婢手下没有轻重，弄疼了官家，求官家恕罪！” 看见皱着眉头的官家，韩氏当即“扑通”下跪请罪，吓得整个人开始哆嗦，不知情的人还以为她是犯了什么滔天大罪。王一博也没理，揉了揉头皮兀自听着杨忠顺的答话 

“重华宫那边一直安静着，想来是没有大碍，不过咱们王爷身子弱，官家惦记是应当的。奴才马上请太医去给王爷瞧瞧请个平安脉” 

“嗯” 

得了允准，杨忠顺马上躬身退出阁中安排事宜去了。王一博这才扫了一眼跪在脚下瑟瑟发抖的韩氏 

“起来吧，不是什么大错，朕难道会吃了你不成”

韩氏不肯起身 “奴婢该死” 

“朕说你不该你就不该，大清早的也没个忌讳”

王一博双臂搭在木椅的扶手上，闭住眼睛看不见韩氏青白的面色慢悠悠地说 

“今后少言” 这话倒像是说给他自己听的 

“是，奴婢遵命” 韩氏如蒙大赦，重重地扣了头 

“接着梳头吧”

韩氏两股战战哆嗦着从地上爬起来，展开手掌才发现握在手中的篦刀已经深深扎在了掌心，满是汗水的手掌受伤之处还在丝丝地往外冒着血水。 

“得官家信任，奴婢定当尽心”

韩氏全然不顾受伤的手，强忍疼痛，手指在青丝见挽转，为王一博束了发戴上了帝王冠。龙袍加身，年轻的帝王不怒自威一派浑然天成的威仪，他瞥了一眼桌上染了血的蓖刀没有说话，径直向朝堂走去。 

“以姑苏行宫为驻跸之地使国民得务农桑，国之根本即可立了。如今漕运畅通，不至于艰阻，且我大渝军队势盛与黎戎作战屡战屡胜，此乃与黎戎议和的最佳时机，对方一直有意派出使臣与我大渝和谈，我们何不抓住机会签订条约，好好地休养生息”

一位白发苍苍德高望重的一品老臣在慷慨陈词此时最重要的是议和这一观点之后，整个朝堂迅速划分为了两大阵营——主战派、主和派，两派秉持这水火不相容的意见吵得沸反盈天 

“荒唐！荒唐至极！且不说太上皇尚在黎戎敌营受尽折磨，如今与贼子和谈与卖主求安无异！况且黎戎贼子狼子野心，欲壑难填，和谈之说不过是让我们割地赔款，待到他们实力恢复了，还不是人为刀俎我为鱼肉？！”

时任知洪州的姚钦是坚定不移的主战派，一直身处战场的他见惯了蛮夷的血腥残暴，对于主张议和简直是义愤填膺。 

可是显而易见的是，朝中想要议和之人远多于主战之人，多年来偏安一隅早已消磨了大渝人的锐气，他们想要苟且偷安，谁还记得当年天和之乱的耻辱？他们不想记，也不敢记。

见立于前方的宰执潘贤一直一言不发，姚钦怒极，如此这般居然还能有人置身事外？！于是三步两步走到潘宰执的面前 

“潘大人！您倒是说句话啊！你是宰执你说！大渝该不该能不能和黎戎贼子和谈！” 

潘贤好风度，面对咄咄逼人的姚钦他不疾不徐地说 

“姚大人莫急，咱们身为人臣，只能出谋划策，最终的决定权还是在于官家” 

于是转过身一拱手，朝着端坐于龙座之上一直静听百官争执的王一博下拜，朗声道 

“臣恭听官家圣裁！” 

众臣见状也纷纷安静下来不再争执，潮水一般匍匐跪倒在帝王脚下，齐声道 

“臣等恭听官家圣裁！” 

重华宫内 

一把长剑寒光凛冽，身着单薄玄衣之人身材颀长，剑法看起来凌厉优美，实则带着狠戾是下了杀心的。宫内的梅花本来开得正好，却被他一顿剑花杀得一片不留。

满宫花都被砍干净了，他还是收不住剑势，明明是一脸肃容却带着滔天的怒火，长剑翻飞似乎要把树都砍了 

“混账” 

肖战咬牙暗骂出声，哐当一生将宝剑掷于地上。他眼底血红，不知道是因为累极了还是气急了胸膛剧烈地起伏大口喘着粗气。全身汗湿，乌发沾湿有几缕服帖地拢在鬓边，倒是给他去了几分怒意添了几分英气妩媚。

早朝时，官家下令要与黎戎和谈旨意第一时间传到了肖战这里。 肖战当时正在院中赏花，听闻后顿时急火攻心一阵眩晕，几乎要栽倒。被内侍扶住后，越想越气，好一个懦夫皇帝！好一个不肖子孙！数百万大渝子民还在黎戎贼子手中受尽百般虐待，他王一博的血亲还在敌营里受尽苦楚，他居然想要和狼子野心的黎戎议和！

肖战面色苍白如纸，回头从屋里拎了长剑走到院中，身旁的宫娥内侍看了瑟瑟发抖，荣亲王从来都是一副万事与他不相干的淡漠姿态，从未有过如此盛怒。没有人敢上去劝他，那双眼尾血红的眼睛教人害怕，只怕谁敢多说一句，那把长剑便会见血封喉。

众目睽睽之下，肖战生生地砍干净了御赐的二十八株上品梅花。 

到了晚上不出所料，王一博在重华宫门口吃了闭门羹。对着紧闭的大门王一博好话说尽，肖战依旧不为所动。自知理亏他也不敢逼迫对方开门。王一博知道肖战比谁都恨黎戎，他比任何人都希望自己出兵北上收复失地迎回家人，可是自己终于还是辜负了他。

徘徊良久，深深地望着写着“重华”二字的匾额长叹了一口气，王一博转身离开了。

重华宫，天章阁和养心殿的人见惯了官家在荣亲王这里吃瘪，也都不说什么。可是这件事还是终究传到了潘淑妃耳朵里。 

臣子闭门不见君王，这岂是为人臣之道？ 

淑妃娘娘于是派了琑公子来规劝他这位三伯父。后宫不得干政，但是肖战是官家的亲兄弟，兄弟间生了嫌隙这是家事。淑妃身为后妃之首，琑公子的养母，理应为官家排忧解难。 

一个小孩子来扣门，肖战自然没有闭门不见的道理。 

“给三伯父请安”

小娃娃玉雪可爱奶声奶气一本正经地拱着小手给肖战躬身作揖。这是第一次相见，肖战看他虽然非王一博亲生子却不仅与他样貌相似，连动作神态也学了十成十。 

“起来吧”

肖战怒气未消，看到这个小王一博也没有什么好脸色，没有多说话，也没有哄孩子的心情 

“三伯父你怎么了呀？” 

琑儿肥嘟嘟的小脸蛋上露出疑惑 一个没断奶的娃娃，派他过来干嘛，潘淑妃打的什么算盘？还真准备用这个他这个名义上的侄儿来缓和他和王一博紧张的兄弟关系？再说，他和王一博如何又挨着潘氏什么？何必多管闲事。 

“问你父皇去”

“桌上有蜜饯果子，你愿意吃就吃完再回去” 

肖战冷着脸对琑儿说完话，转身准备走。可琑儿却一下子抱住了他的大腿。

“三伯父是不是不喜欢我？”

“……”

看着小汤圆一样的奶娃娃可怜巴巴地忽闪着大眼睛，肖战实在是没了脾气，伸手揉了揉奶团子的发顶 

“怎么像只小猪”

“我像小猪吗？为什么是猪呢？三伯父你看爹爹送我的长命锁也是小金猪！”

小胖手拽出来怀里的长命锁，抬高手往肖战面前送，献宝贝一样想给他看。 肖战无奈只能把他抱起来 

“三伯父你看！”

长命锁是个造型憨态可掬的小猪，倒是可爱 

“伯父你看，这里有个机关还能打开呢！”

琑儿凑到肖战耳朵边悄悄说，小胖手抠开了长命锁的机枢，长命锁的夹层打开里面是一张纸条。

“淑妃娘娘说了，伯父看到这个就明白了”

琑儿趴在肖战肩膀上奶声奶气地和他咬耳朵。 肖战看过了纸条上的内容，面色说不上有什么变化，依旧淡漠，甚至隐约多了几分沉重。

“今天我看过这纸条的事情，你不要告诉别人”

沉吟半晌，肖战低声嘱咐琑儿。 

“我知道呀！淑妃娘娘也说过的！我都记得！”

琑儿眯着眼睛朝他笑，像一个捏出来褶的小笼包 

“长得像小猪，性子倒是像狐狸” 

肖战掐了掐他肥嫩的脸蛋，琑儿笑得很得意

“伯父你是在夸我聪明吗？” 

“……” 

“你不好奇纸条上写了什么？”

“我 我还不识字……”

琑儿不好意思地捂了脸，在这么漂亮的三伯父面前说自己不识大字一个好丢脸啊 

“那你不想问问我或者你母妃？”

“嗯……不想” 

“为什么？” 

“嗯......因为爹爹教导过我要少说多做” 

王一博，你可真是养了个好儿子。

只可惜这儿子和你老婆却未必和你一条心。我亦是。 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说明一下，一直提到的三年前指的是天和之乱以前（哥哥被俘北上之前）的时期，并不是某一年。就前几章捋一下时间线：初遇时，哥哥二十，弟弟十四。樱花初吻是一年后。此章节主回忆，弟弟十九，哥哥二十五（即天和元年）

天和元年八月，皇帝见黎戎军队已渡孟津，形势迫人，朝中大部分大臣也力主求和，只好答应将广平郡王也就是六皇子王一博召来，再度恳求他出使敌营为国议和。此时距王一博上一次自黎戎谈判归来已然六年，在此期间，黎戎与大渝在后者的忍气吞声中相安无事。

可此次前方传回黎戎的要求：割三镇之地予黎戎，奉皇帝衮冕给戎主，大渝皇帝尊戎主为父，且上尊号。此外还有一项要求：下次大渝派使臣入营和议必须派遣广平郡王否则免谈。 

陆才人得知之后伤心欲绝，奔向皇帝寝宫，找到官家，扑倒在他膝下，泪眼涟涟地乞求皇帝收回成命，不要让他唯一的儿子王一博前往敌营冒生命危险。 

皇帝不断地长吁短叹，反复安慰她说只消几天便可回来，待六皇子回来后必定加官进爵，赏赐兵马实权。

陆氏拼命摇头，坚持要求陛下收回成命。皇帝也不肯退让，她就跪在他面前，顾不得珠翠散乱，连连以头磕地，哭泣哀求。 她不断重复着求陛下收回成命这句话，嗓音都哭哑了，额头青肿，花钿委地。而皇帝几番制止无果后便不再理她，转头闭目，不发一言。

肖战在殿后等父皇回来继续这未竟的棋局已经多时了，眼皮逐渐沉重开始打瞌睡。忽而听见一声凄厉的哀嚎划破宁静从殿前传来，肖战一个激灵，夹在指尖的墨玉棋子“啪嗒——”陡然坠地。 

“前殿怎么了？”

肖战困意全无 身边的内侍面面相觑，似乎也对一切一无所知。

肖战大步走到前殿，只见一个妇人面色惨白头破血流，身体软软地摊在地上像一朵破败的被弃之不顾的花，身旁的殿柱上也染着大片的血迹，明显是以头触柱。皇帝震惊地站在椅子前，身体半弓如同僵硬，睁大了眼睛看着前所未见惨烈的一幕。 

“陆娘子！” 

肖战看清楚了地上的人，惊叫出声。他赶忙把陆氏抱在怀里，伸手探她鼻息。 还好，虽气若游丝，但总算尚未断绝。 

“太医！快传太医！传太医！宣广平郡王进宫！”

肖战转头向内侍大喊，宫娥内侍吓得腿都软了，跌跌撞撞地朝太医院跑去。没有理会依旧处在极度震惊的皇帝，肖战径自抱起陆氏进了内殿，将她安置于软榻上。 

“陆娘子！陆娘子！你看看我！睁开眼睛不要睡！我是三哥儿！” 

“陆娘子，一博他马上就到！” 

“陆娘子，你睁开眼睛！”

肖战不停地搓着陆氏的手，对方的双手冰凉，让肖战觉得心惊，她满脸血污气若游丝，似乎要是不拽着下一刻就会魂归九天。 不停地和陆氏说着话，给她冰冷的双手哈着热气。

她不能死，不能死，她是王一博的娘啊，是他最亲的人，是从小和他相依为命的人，她要是有三长两短王一博怎么活得下去！她不能死，不能死！

“太医呢？！太医怎么还不来？！陆娘子有个闪失，你们谁担待的起？！”

肖战急火攻心，方才还能听见陆氏口中喃喃地叫着一博的名字，依稀也能听到她似乎在不停重复恳求着陛下什么，大概也与王一博有关，可现在将近过了半柱香的时间，她的嘴唇翕动只出气不进气似乎没力气说任何一个字了。

打发几拨人去请了，可是不仅不见太医的影子，就连王一博也没看见。

觉察到事情不对，肖战吩咐内侍照看陆氏，自己走出屋外，正想要去殿外却被两名侍卫以交戈相拦。 

“你们好大的胆子”

肖战一双眼睛死死地盯住面前二人 “里面受伤的人是陆才人广平郡王的母亲，她现在需要医治，是谁给你们的胆子在这里拦人！”

二人拱手请三大王恕罪，却依旧守在门口纹丝不动。 

肖战想要冲破阻碍，可惜被轻而易举地挡回去。

这里是养心殿，还有谁能派遣皇帝的亲兵侍卫？只怕是陛下怕将陆氏受伤的事情闹大激怒王一博。出使谈判本来就是个幌子，黎戎要的是一个最有才能继承大渝皇位的皇子做人质。本来皇帝就生怕王一博不愿意，黎戎又点名非他不可。如今他暂代兵权，如果一时激怒他难保他不会拥兵造反。皇帝自然是不希望陆才人受伤的消息传到王一博耳朵里。

想通了这一层，肖战立刻扯开嗓子大喊

“父皇！父皇！儿臣要见你！”

“父皇！陆才人性命危在旦夕，一日夫妻百日恩，求您看在她数十年尽心服侍的份上救她一命吧！” 

“父皇！求您看在一博的份上传太医吧！如若陆娘子发生不测您叫一博如何自处？！您叫我们一众敬重您的儿女如何自处？！”

“救人一命胜造七级浮屠！父皇！”

肖战朝着门口不停叩首，他知道父皇一定就在殿外，他平时最疼爱自己，见自己磕头嗑得响一定心疼。 

求情的话喊得肖战嗓子都哑了，额头再一次触地的时候如同针刺一般生疼，地板上一片滑腻，是流血了。

肖战双耳轰鸣，头昏脑胀 “父......皇......救救.......陆......娘子” 

肖战感觉自己已经用尽了毕生的力气，他没有了办法，他出不去，他救不了陆娘子。他在哭，哭得很小声，跪在地上不停抽噎，刚才的嘶吼已经耗干了他的一腔热情。泪水源源不断滴落，坠落到地板上汇聚成一片清亮。他委屈极了，替陆娘子委屈，替王一博委屈，替自己委屈，替所有共同拥有这样父亲的兄弟姐妹感到委屈。这不是他印象中温文尔雅心怀天下的父亲，他不是...... 

他哭得委屈、凄惶，让整个养心殿的人闻之侧目。 

“三大王！陆娘子......” 

听到屋内有宫娥惊叫出声，肖战立刻擦干眼泪爬起来。 

“三大王，陆娘子快不行了啊”

只见陆氏面色灰白与死人无异，头上的鲜血已经开始干涸结痂，显露出龟裂的纹路，手指探向鼻间更是有进气没出气。

肖战最后一次声嘶力竭地喊出来 “陛下！儿臣再问您一次！陆娘子与您数十年情分，您当真不肯救她？”

良久，一个颤抖的声音在门外响起 

“儿啊，你不能怪为父，要是叫你六弟知道了他母亲受此屈辱他能立刻举兵造反！我、我这都是为了大渝啊......难道我舍得叫才人香消玉殒吗？”

肖战再问 “你当真不肯救？” 

屋外没了声音。肖战面色一冷，望向性命不保的陆氏不敢再犹豫，他取下了挂在殿中的一方上品宝剑，握在手心。取下剑鞘，宝剑的寒光闪过令人生畏。这是父皇平日最爱的一柄宝剑名曰龙渊，象征君临天下，日日擦拭，历经百年依旧削铁如泥。

反手握剑，对准腹部，肖战双臂一用力，噗的一声小半截剑身没入腹部，继续用力，又深入了半寸。肖战疼得冷汗直流，那冰冷的剑刃似乎抵在了骨头缝，咬紧牙关，把剑从身体里拔了出去。剑拔出的那一刻鲜血顿时汩汩而出，霎时间染红了肖战素白的衣衫。

事情发生的太快，周围的宫娥内侍都来不及制止，个个惊慌失措高呼 

“快来人啊！快传太医！三大王受伤了！太医！”

叫太医、通知陛下的声音顿时乱作一团。三大王是陛下最爱的儿子，要是他有什么不测，整个宫里的人都不用活了！门口的侍卫也赶忙跑去通传了。

肖战努力保持着一丝清明，终于他看见了香果儿从外面跌跌撞撞地跑进来，哭成个泪人，趴在身边 

“三哥哥，三哥哥你怎么了？你不要死啊！”

肖战早间和皇帝在养心殿下棋，一同前来的香果儿看了半天觉得无聊便到花园里扑蝴蝶玩去了。知道她在附近听到动静是一定会过来的，现在乱作一团又有谁会管一个小公主跑去哪儿呢？ 

“好妹妹，三哥没事”

肖战面色惨白，努力对小姑娘微笑，给她擦去泪水 

“帮三哥一个忙” 

香果儿泪眼朦胧 “是什么忙？”

“去城北大营，叫你六哥，骑马去，快去”

“六、六哥？”

正疑惑，一转首看见旁边榻上了无生气同样重伤的陆娘子，香果儿虽然没立刻想明白其中缘由却也知道是十万火急了。 

“快、快去，一定要叫他来” 

“好！好！我马上就去！三哥你撑住！” 

香果儿领命，赶紧起身 

“香果儿！”肖战叫住了她 

“三哥？”

“让他带上兵符”

香果儿有些惊诧地看着肖战，不过只一瞬，兄妹间的默契自不必多说。香果儿对他郑重地点了点头，片刻不敢耽误。

目送那抹粉色的身影离开，肖战觉得眼皮开始沉重，转头看向陆氏，也不知她还能不能撑到太医来、一博来...... 

头也愈发昏沉，阖上眼皮的前一刻他仿佛看见了父皇那张老泪纵横的脸。肖战眼前一黑失去了知觉。 

天章阁书房 

肖战的指尖抚过宝剑的繁复花纹，垂眸良久，似乎是勾起了他无尽的回忆

“哥哥！” 

声音打破了殿中的沉静，身后有人进来，肖战转首，看见来人，眉目英挺身长玉立，是王一博。 

“哥哥！你怎么来了？！”

声音是抑制不住的惊喜，来人大步走到肖战面前，似乎想要握住他的手，但是手略伸了伸就又缩回了袖子里。装作没看见王一博的小动作，肖战说 

“是臣打扰陛下了吗？陛下恕罪，臣这就离开” 说完作势要走 

“哥哥！” 

王一博赶忙拉住对方的手臂，拉回到自己面前 

“你都不知道，你来见我我有多开心” 

“这是不是代表你不生气了？”

“臣岂敢和陛下置气” 

肖战低眉顺目，虽然表情淡漠，但是王一博看得见他脸上明晃晃写着‘我还在生气’ 

“哥哥不知道，我有多嫉妒瑣儿这小子，哥哥整整十七日不肯见我，却日日见他”

“你不知道我有多想和他换换”

王一博拉住了肖战的手，后者未反感，抬眼看他 

“换你叫我三伯父？” 

王一博在他耳边轻笑 “只要哥哥不生气，让我叫什么都可以” 

过分靠近的距离，使得柔软的鼻息搔得耳朵痒痒的，肖战把手从王一博的包裹中抽出来 

“胡言乱语” 

看到方才放到桌上的龙渊宝剑，肖战问 “怎么把这剑挂在书房？此剑血腥甚为不吉，应当作了殉葬品才是” 

“我舍不得” 

王一博朝肖战微微一笑，拂去剑上并不存在的灰尘，重新挂在了原来的位置 

“一博” 

“怎么了？”

“那天，你是不是差点就起兵了？” 

肖战看向王一博的眼睛，很郑重地问他 

“如果你母亲没有救回来，你会不会？”

如果陆氏回天乏术，是不是手持兵符闯进养心殿的他会立刻起兵造反

可是王一博摇了摇头 “不会” 

肖战表示理解 “也对，毕竟你不是那种人” 

不是一个容易冲动的人，不是一个能说起兵就挥师进攻的人，不是一个可以背信弃义的人，不是一个打无准备之战的人。 

“并非我不是那种人” 

“而是因为你，哥哥”

王一博走到肖战身前，捂住后者右侧腹部的一个位置，衣料掩映之下，准确无误地找寻到了那块陈年的剑伤。 

肖战问 “因为我？”

“真的，那天差一点我就忍不住了” 

王一博揽过他的窄腰，松松地圈在怀里，一只手依旧捂着那块伤疤，似乎想把那块伤疤在掌心捂化。把下巴放在肖战的肩膀上，他很开心对方似乎一点也不反感他的亲密举动 

“但是我知道哥哥这伤，不仅是为了救我母亲，这里面有对太上的情分在”

因为知道那个人是你一直敬爱的父亲，知道你舍命救人不仅希望的救活我的母亲，更是希望能看在血浓于水的情分上饶过我们那个自私懦弱的父亲，所以我不会动他。 

“你知道当时我有多疼吗？” 

“剑拔出来的时候我都要昏过去了” 

沉默了半晌，不再深究当年种种，肖战转移了话题 

王一博心疼道 “真的......这么疼啊......” 

按在伤口处的力气又大了几分，但掌心拢起来一个弧度，像给小鸟盖住一个窝一样，拢住那道旧伤，仿佛那陈年的伤痛也让他感同身受疼得瑟缩。

肖战松了松衣襟，牵过王一博覆在伤疤上的手进到了衣服底下，找到那道伤疤时，王一博的手掌还保持着拢起来的姿态。手下的触感完全不同，是肖战腹部温热细腻的皮肤。

“摸到了吗”

王一博愣了一瞬，旋即松开了手掌，以指腹逡巡在对方那道细长的伤疤上 

“很疼的”

垂首看到怀中人颤抖的双睫，王一博很想吻上去，告诉他不要怕。

肖战锁骨处的皮肤光滑细腻，勾起来了王一博一点温暖的记忆。

  
如果今天只是单纯地来看看他该多好。肖战闭上了眼睛，双睫蔽去了眼中浮动的水光。 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 极R

肖战反手一推，王一博跌坐进椅子里。肖战张开腿骑在对方的身上，居高临下地看着他。王一博眼中虽有惊骇却不至于乱了方寸，攥紧拳头，不敢去触碰肖战，他问

“这是做什么？起来！”

王一博叫他起来，可脸上却未曾显露一丝一毫对他进犯的厌恶与推拒，他的鬓角青筋暴起，该为隐忍。见他这幅模样肖战心里早就明了，突然欺身下来胸膛与王一博紧贴，唇瓣几乎凑在了一起。眼睛盯着身下的人，肖战抬手细致地解开了自己脑后的发带，散落的黑发柔软地滑落在王一博肩头，他用手指勾住了王一博的下巴，压低声音问道

“你是谁？”

不等王一博回答，他接着问 “那知道我是谁吗？”

一双魅眼勾魂，落在王一博眼中是说不尽的风情万种，唇瓣的一张一合看得王一博口干舌燥，他此刻喉咙干涩发紧回答不出任何问题。肖战几乎有些促狭的眯了眯眼睛，在王一博的唇上吹了口气

“大王不识，我是玥儿啊”

那口气息吹来，王一博眼睫陡震，封印在心中那头狂怒着嘶吼叫嚣的恶鬼一下子被掀开了佛旨，眼眸被幢幢的烛光照亮一瞬闪过近乎危险的神色，下一瞬蓦然发力，掐住肖战的腰将两人位置调换，换做他压在肖战身上，沉声道

“你到底要做什么？”

身下的肖战展颜一笑，倒真有几分从前无忧无虑的味道，朱唇轻启

“你猜猜”

不待王一博多言，肖战伸手一揽，与王一博吻到一起去了。王一博瞳孔骤缩，却无法拒绝对方的热情，他的心里有一股邪火，有一头恶鬼，不断地叫嚣着要狠狠地占有身下这个人。他回应着，舌尖不时地挑开齿关，用力地舔舐过口腔内部的各处柔软，精准地找到齿龈与上颚处一碰就让肖战浑身发抖的软肉，笃定要将肖战吻得喘不过气来。

肖战两手抱在王一博的肩头，绕过脑后去摸王一博的耳垂。一阵缠绵交吻，待的两人分开寸许，肖战被吻得气喘吁吁，唇角溢了一片银丝，眸中浸了些许泪光，舔了舔唇瓣，问

“猜到了吗？”

王一博的目光忽然认真起来，郑重地望着他半晌，犹豫道 “你......当真愿意？”

肖战如今不是个喜欢多话的人，面对王一博的质疑当即就在对方的目光之下将衣襟一分，本就露出寸许的胸膛如今完全袒露在他眼前。白皙光滑，平坦瘦削。肖战自己低头望了望，自顾自地笑了

“着实没什么好看的”

抬眼时望向王一博时，眼中竟然带了几分歉意。而这具身体落在王一博眼中是完全不同的景致，眼前的胸膛平坦单薄，但是却随着呼吸的起伏绷出来薄薄的好看的肌肉线条。乳尖因为情动已然挺立起来，色泽浅淡如同一片淡粉的花瓣，仿佛用手指轻轻捻过，便能叫它深红肿胀。

他在勾引他。肖战主动伸出手在乳尖上拨弄了一下，忍不住倒吸了口气。王一博的喉结随之滚动了一下，不待他去碰第二下，王一博将他的双手牢牢地禁锢于头顶，俯身像他的胸膛吻去。

在平滑的胸膛和细腻的锁骨处王一博细细密密地啄着，深情又认真。待到吻到精巧的乳尖，张嘴含住，舌尖轻轻一扫，肖战周身剧烈一震，双手无法挣脱禁锢无力地挣扎着，脚趾在锦靴中狠狠地蜷缩起来。

王一博察觉他格外的颤抖，舌尖继续在那处拨弄，微微粗糙的舌面带着湿热的水意在那处反复舔舐，几乎在那颗不住颤抖的乳尖上顶开了一道细缝。

肖战忍不住，想要去伸手揉另一边，却腾不出手，悲戚地哀求道

“那边......嗯......那边也要......”

肖战主动挺起胸膛，把另一边往对方嘴里送。王一博双眼通红，大喘着粗气盯着汗津津的肖战，并不动，问他

“你到底想要做什么？”

无缘无故地投怀送抱，甚至愿意雌伏于自己身下，到底是为了什么？数日前不是还在因为自己答应与黎戎和谈的事情而大发雷霆吗？现在这么做是为什么？是谁教会他用自己的身体和别人做交易的？他难道不知道无论他想要什么，只要开口自己就一定会答应吗？难道在他心里自己就是一个觊觎他身体的小人？

王一博虽然浴火焚身，但头脑却有着一丝清明。语气本身狠毒，却因为戳在肖战大腿根部的那根硬热东西而显得毫无威慑力，甚至染上了浓浓的情欲。

王一博盯着他的眼睛，手上的力道也大了几分，不许他动。肖战对上他的眸子，瞬间湿了眼眶，眼底盈盈写满了万分的委屈，说

“我要.....”

最后的那一丝清明轰然倒塌，不待他反抗挣扎，王一博在那颗犹然挺立的乳珠上用力拧了一把，肖战周身又是一抖，一下子蜷缩起来，却又舒服地低哼起来。而王一博彻底被这一声媚叫勾了魂，什么不解和疑问都抛到九霄云外了。

待胸前的两点在不断交换的舐吻与揉搓间逐渐涨成鲜艳湿润的深红，王一博的鼻尖顶着肖战胸膛正中那道笔挺好看的肌理凹陷，再向下，吻过平坦的小腹，腰带散开，修长的身体尽数展露在眼前。

肖战被胸前的情欲裹挟着不住地喘息，漆黑丰密的头发披散开，衬着绯红艳丽的面颊，一眼望过去几乎慑住了人的心神。这就是平日里那个清冷孤傲，不苟言笑的王爷，在王一博身下不过是一汪动人的春水。

肖战两腿松松地缠在王一博腰间，王一博松开他头顶的钳制，两手自瘦窄的腰线滑下，托住两边饱满的大腿，向自己身侧一聚。肖战立刻紧紧地缠住他，腿根内侧绷出清晰的凹陷。

他缠得很稳，王一博将他的腰际抬至凌空，一手揉弄着前面挺立涨红、已经微微吐出些许清液的性器，另一只手在滚烫脆弱的会阴处揉了片刻，揉得肖战浑身颤抖起来 ，又伸手上去，手指轻压住肖战的唇。

肖战明白他的意思，是叫他舔。

这场欲火明明是他挑起来的，是他先勾引的王一博，他的亲弟弟。可是不知道为什么看着对方好似被下了蛊一样完全沉溺在情欲里俊颜，他本来早已经硬如磐石一样的内心忽然间生出来一丝不忍。

他大概也是知道今日的自己格外热情是别有用心的吧，可他还是义无反顾地沉溺进了自己为他编织的陷阱中。肖战有些同情这个完全被情欲掌控了的男人，这个完全只想着占有自己哥哥的人。尽管自己已然意乱情迷，可肖战却倔强地偏过头去，不肯张嘴。他可以用身体去勾引他，但是拜托请保留他最后一点点尊严，不要让他像极了荡妇。

在情事中王一博一向有些霸道，扣住肖战的下巴逼迫他张开嘴，伸出两根手指在他的口中搅动。肖战摇着头泪水涟涟，他觉得恶心想要干呕。王一博这才将手指抽出。

濡湿的手指揉上肖战两腿之间那处隐秘的粉色小口，一个指节进去，薄茧刮蹭着火热的内壁，触感清晰得让肖战头皮发麻，难耐地仰起来脖颈，鼻端与唇缝间的喘息湿润急促极了。

穴口一圈软肉不时紧张地微微抽动一下，逐渐被王一博打开，内壁紧紧吸着王一博的手指，似乎要向内吞得更深。过了一阵，肖战再也忍不住，抓着王一博的手腕说

“可 可以了，进来”

王一博忍得辛苦，额角汗水涔涔汇成涓流沿眉骨流淌下了，本是格外专注小心，不想肖战受伤，然而被肖战滚烫的掌心在敏感的手腕内部一烫，整个人也下意识地震了一下，须臾低声道

“你......会疼”

体内修长的手指搅动太过清晰，将窄小的甬道撑得满满的，忍不住想要更多。肖战咬了咬唇瓣，双腿用力在王一博身后绕，低声说

“无妨，不会很疼......你试一试”

一丝怪异的想法突然闪进王一博的脑海—— 不会很疼？他是如何得知？难道说这并非是他的初次？难道在黎戎的时候......

念头只闪过一瞬间，很快被他摒弃，只要是肖战就好，自己不在乎他是第几次，可若是他在黎戎被人欺负了，自己定要叫欺辱他之人千倍百倍地奉还！

扩张得不住翕合的穴口压上了坚硬的滚烫，王一博尝试向内挺入几分，肖战整具身体立刻绷紧到极致，脖颈线条尽数展露，喉结不住上下起伏着，几乎有几分脆弱。

他的两腿不停地发抖，大腿内侧尤其抖得厉害，双腿缠在王一博腰际挤压的力气加重了好几分。王一博深深喘出一口气，勉强挺住不动，问他

“......疼吗？”

肖战满眼是泪，死死地咬着下唇，真是要命。王一博的器物微微上翘的头部正好顶住了甬道内的敏感之处，那处未经人事，一碰便酥麻酸胀激起滚烫的快感，沉甸甸地向小腹下坠去，快感一路沿着脊椎像电流一样噼里啪啦地蹿到头皮，传到全身，烧到指尖。

肖战点点头又摇摇头。王一博正想要退出去几分，肖战身下那处却含得极为紧致，第一次被拓开到极致的内壁缠绵地裹住硬挺的性器，甚至能清晰地感到其上青筋不时用力跳搏一下。

王一博两手平稳地掐住肖战瘦窄的腰胯，不上不下地过了片刻，深呼吸说

“哥哥......对不起我忍不了了”

甬道内有了些许湿意，慢慢泛起水光，等到性器终于尽数送入，肖战仰面躺在天章阁地上，身下铺着王一博脱下来的华丽庄重的龙袍，生理泪水忍不住自眼角落下，被撑的有些头皮发麻，感觉小腹都要被顶起来一块，却又用双手紧紧抱着王一薄的脊背不肯放开。

肖战眼神迷离地盯着雕饰游龙纹凤的屋顶看了须臾，然后侧首看到御书案前摞如小山高的奏章劄子，他哭了。大渝的数代帝王在此挥斥方遒钻研民生熬尽了心血，而如今在此行如此罔顾人伦的秽乱之事的是他们一脉相承的子孙。

王一博呼吸格外纷乱，在那处停住片刻，不停地仔细吻着肖战的唇角，等到他终于慢慢地缓出一口气来，出口的却是一声尾音格外湿润的呻吟

肖战贴着王一薄的耳朵，断断续续道 “大王，大王不要放过玥儿......”

王一博用力抱住他，应道“......嗯”


	7. Chapter 7

香果儿不负所托，偷了皇帝的通行令牌出宫，亲自快马加鞭到城北大营告知了正在点兵练将的广平郡王宫内所发生的一切。

王一博闻言大骇，立刻率兵到皇城司，逼迫其大开宫门。非是王一博鲁莽，而是母亲与肖战皆命在旦夕不得救治，由不得他再犹豫片刻去权衡利弊。

这可是大逆不道的逼宫啊！宫内顿时大乱，禁卫军从来没有见过这种阵仗。来人竟是被视为大渝希望的广平郡王，众人更为疑惑。六大王可是最有希望称帝的皇子，登基称帝指日可待如今逼宫又是为何？一位是当今圣上，一位是皇子是未来的官家，这到底是否该按叛反处理？况且广平郡王征战沙场暂代兵权，若他真对圣上有二心，以他的势力又怎是禁卫军寥寥数千人可以抵挡的？

宫内禁卫军对王一博及其军队充满警惕，刀戈相列。而王一博就在这一种虎视眈眈的目光中，高举兵符，率一队轻骑势如破竹策马奔向皇帝寝宫。

王一博飞驰到皇帝寝宫，轻骑与皇帝亲卫两厢对峙，亲卫视死如归守在皇帝门前，不许王一博进去。王一博并不硬闯，回望了一眼身后的香果儿。香果儿会意，带着军医到亲卫面前高喝

“本位是国朝八公主，你们谁敢放肆？！陆才人与三大王在殿中受伤不得救治，本位特地求六哥携名医前来诊治，让我进去！”

亲卫们是认识香果儿的，心中疑惑搞不清楚究竟发生了什么事，怎么才人和三大王就在养心殿受伤了？还不给救治？可亲卫们深知其中利害不敢多言噤了声，没有的到官家命令依旧不肯轻易给对方让路。一位统领拱手向香果儿和王一博见礼，说

“王爷，公主，您二位这是作甚？带兵入宫这可是大逆不道之罪，如今二位要强闯官家寝殿这可......”

一把宝剑寒光凛冽迅速架在说话之人的脖颈之上，让人生生把后半句话吞进肚子里。宝剑削铁如泥，剑锋紧贴着皮肉，在那位统领小心翼翼的喘息间已经渗出来丝丝血水。王一博冷着面孔，看不出是急是怒，沉声说

“让公主和大夫进去，本王在外头等着”

宝剑又往里收了一寸，割破了一寸颈部的皮肉，那位统领双腿抖如筛糠冷汗涔涔，面对亲卫下令

“都、都让开！没看见公主殿下要进去吗？！”

只放香果儿和大夫进去没有什么威胁，对于皇帝亲卫来说不至于太难接受，加上统领受人胁迫亲自下令，亲卫兵们也只能乖乖听命。

交戈立起，兄妹俩迅速交换了眼神，香果儿立刻拉着两位军医跑进内殿。王一博的剑依旧稳稳地架在那人的脖子上，对自己的身旁的传令兵说到

“去，把太医院的所有太医召到养心殿来”

那位王一博剑下，浑身冒汗手脚发软的统领似乎还没有忘记自己职责，哆嗦着对他说

“王、王爷，叫太多人聚集在养心殿不、不合规矩吧......”

规矩？他王一博高举兵符率兵闯宫门，胁迫皇帝亲卫，除了弑君以外还有比这些更大逆不道的事情吗？现在来和他谈规矩，可笑至极！

王一博冷声吩咐到 “路上若遇阻，阻拦者全灭不留”

传令兵领命，策马飞驰去了太医院。统领闻言面色惨白，这是要造反啊！脖颈却是在剑下分毫不敢动。

日头有西垂之势，双方就这样在养心殿外僵持着，如血残阳拉长了双方的身影，仿佛已经僵持了百年。那拨太医当然是顺利地进了内殿。王一博在殿外依旧纹丝不动地拎着剑抵在那统领的脖颈上，那人一直处于极度紧张，午后的日头又毒，如此僵持了这么久，终于忍不住要昏过去。身子直挺挺地栽下去，王一博忙收回了剑。

见统领倒下，怀疑是王一博出手，皇帝亲卫立刻警备起来。见对方警备轻骑也立刻调整备战状态。王一博却一抬手，示意双方不必紧张，说

“他晕倒了而已”

统领居然在敌前晕倒了，虽然这是广平郡王不一定是敌，但此时也是他们要抵抗的对象，真的叫一贯受人追捧的少爷兵们难堪极了。可是广平郡王和他的轻骑在对面一直面无表情，亲卫们也只能装腔作势硬着头皮与他们对峙。

王一博没有下令，谁也不敢靠近，于是那位平时威风凛凛的亲卫统领便脸朝下趴在王一博的脚下。人既然已经倒下，王一博便收了剑，立在门口面无表情地凝视着寝殿的方向。

待到日头终于垂落，云层见隐约可见一弯淡泊的弦月，殿内终于有消息了：陆才人鬼门关内走了一遭，但老天保佑性命无碍！

王一博听闻心安一分却并未松一口气，赶忙问 “三大王如何？”

传信之人说“三大王洪福齐天，虽然腹部受了剑伤失血过多，但所幸性命无忧”

王一博这才颤抖着，缓缓地出了一口气。他们都平安无事。

肖战失血过多躺在内阁，他醒来之时，王一博正守在床前。所经历的一切对他来说仿佛梦魇一般，肖战对着王一博哭出了声，见他如此王一博也红了眼眶，紧紧地握住彼此的手，王一博安慰他

“哥哥不怕，我在”

泪眼朦胧间，肖战看到的是王一博一双猩红的带着杀气的双眼，肖战陡然一惊........

从梦中惊醒，肖战忽然觉得身下隐秘处酸胀疼痛，不由得收紧，却听到了身旁人的闷哼

“哥哥，别夹”

从梦中的醒来的迷茫感消失，肖战这才看清楚自己与王一博此时双腿交缠，而自己身下还含着对方滚烫半硬的器物，方才不自觉的一夹体内本就巨大的东西又涨大几分。浑身酸软如同散架一般胸前更是没有一处好肉，皆是紫红的吻痕，乳尖疼的得厉害，两股间一片滑腻。

想到昨夜两个人从地板上到书案再到榻上翻云覆雨的疯狂，肖战纵使再有心理准备也觉得难堪。想要抬手捂住眼睛，却连手腕都是疼的——昨夜王一博发了狠，用发带将他的双手缚于床头，不顾肖战的连声哀求，掐住了他的腰不管不顾地操干起来。终于，肖战昏了过去。

“哥哥睡得好吗？”

他俩面对面躺在榻上，王一博面带笑容地问他

“为什么不退出去？”

肖战皱着眉问他，并没有王一博想象中的慵懒柔情，也完全不是想对他撒娇的语调，似乎自己留在他体内的东西给他带来了极大的困扰。他面色清冷与昨夜的妩媚动人判若两人。

王一博一愣，于是小心翼翼地把还没有完全软下来的分身从肖战通红软嫩的穴里退出来，问

“是不是难受了？”

退出来时，房间里响起来咕叽咕叽的水声，而那诱人的穴口和主人似乎不是一条心，媚肉搅着王一博的器物似乎在挽留，差点又叫王一博硬起来。肖战也不禁红了脸，生硬地回答

“还好”

“官家，卯时到了，该准备着了”

杨忠顺的声音在外头响起来

“知道了”

王一博淡淡地应着，起身在肖战额头上留下轻轻的一吻，说

“昨夜累了，哥哥再睡会儿，不必急着回去”

肖战不作回应，王一博以为是他身子不爽生气了，在闹脾气，也没有计较。下了床，由进来的宫人伺候着更衣。宫人进来前，王一博特意替他掩好了床帏，纱幔层密，看不见床上是什么光景。

肖战从幔帐的缝隙里看着王一博更衣，束发，加冠，待这套繁缛的章程结束后，王一博退去众人，站在床前，知道肖战没睡，于是向他告别

“哥哥，我上朝去了，你多休息。杨忠顺今日留在殿中，你有事情差遣他去办即可。”

“若睡不着就先沐浴，沐浴后舒爽些容易入睡。昨夜虽然清理过，可到底还是不彻底......”

不知为何，即使知道对方没睡，王一博也不敢拉开这层幔帐，隔着这层厚实的帷幔细细地嘱咐着。大抵是怕泄露出一丝一毫的旖旎春光都会绊住他的早朝。

“一博”

一直安静聆听的肖战忽然出了声

“今天还是要商讨与黎戎和议的事情吗”

是问句却是陈述的语气，显然肖战对朝堂的情况是明晰的。王一博不语，面色沉了几分，须臾，说道

“哥哥居深宫，不必理会朝政，问这个做什么”

肖战轻蔑一笑，反问 “你现在是把我当做你金屋藏娇的宠妃了？”

王一博一凛，他似乎确实对肖战的控制欲太强了，肖战是王爷纵使不领实权，也应当关心国事，怕肖战生气，忙解释道

“我不是这个意思，我是怕那些烦心事搅了你的清静，前朝有我就够了。哥你受了这么多年的苦，应该歇一歇了”

肖战不管他说了什么，兀自问道 “可不可以不要和议？”

王一博苦笑 “哥哥接下来是不是要给我分析利弊，极言和议之辱了”

肖战不言，膝行至王一博面前 ，隔着幔帐对他说 “你想必知道昨夜我答应你，今天便会提出这个要求吧”

这次换成王一博沉默了。不错，王一博早猜到了，而且他也清楚自己不可能为了肖战的献身，就放弃了与黎戎和议的机会。但是他实在是太渴望了，从见到肖战的第一面起就在渴望，他不近女色，却在无数个深夜里想象着肖战的胴体渴望得挠心挠肝，为得到肖战一吻他死都甘愿，但是他王一博可以死，大渝不能陪他一起死。

所以他做了小人，明知道肖战的条件自己无法答应，却还是自私地占有了他。他是个不折不扣彻头彻尾的小人。和议之事或许还可以借口为缓兵之计，可在这件事上，他在他面前无法抬头。

可意料之外肖战没有义正辞严长篇大论地赘述和议之害，相反他淡淡地说

“你想不想知道，我是怎么学会用身体换取自己想要的东西的”

肖战在幔帐后轻语，声音悠远如同鬼魅，叫王一博通体生寒。透过幔帐的缝隙看到王一博垂在身侧紧握的拳头青筋暴起，用力到颤抖，肖战接着说

“是在黎戎，在那里学会的”

王一博立在床前久久没有出声，宛如一座雕塑，攥紧的拳头始终在微微颤抖，他仿佛一下子被什么东西压垮了一般，要在肖战的床前站到天荒地老。

过了很久，当杨忠顺的声音再次在门外提醒时，王一博终于喑哑的声音响起来，他说

“你好生休息”

看着王一博的转身离去的背影，肖战心里说不上是什么滋味，丝毫没有计谋得逞的快感。

早在那年王一博救了他之后甘愿交出兵符下狱待罪之时，肖战就知道在他心里“情”这个字远比一切都重要。如今让他得知自己在黎戎所受奇耻大辱，黎戎便成了他心中的一根刺，想必无论如何议和之事也不会那么顺利了。

还好那时候父皇怯懦生怕惹怒王一博，不但不计较他忤逆大罪，对外宣称是宫中有刺客暗杀皇帝，广平郡王救驾有功，晋六大王为康亲王，晋陆氏为贤妃。才有了如今君临天下的王一博，若是换一个薄情又更昏聩的兄弟做皇帝，才真叫人难办了。

浑身酸疼，肖战只希望能好好睡一觉， 梦里别再叫他梦见死去的家人的脸和可怕的黎戎。


	8. Chapter 8

这一觉并没有如肖战所愿睡得沉稳，他陷入了冗长的梦境，一路梦来战火纷飞哭喊连天，母亲和妹妹惨白的脸，醉酒暴虐的黎戎士兵，烧在大渝子民身上烈火，阿思朗架在自己脖子上的锋利匕首......肖战即便在梦里还在哭，明明清醒时他已经很久都没哭过了......待到这梦魇结束醒来天已经黑了，殿中无人，一片漆黑。

肖战冷汗涔涔腰腹酸痛，费力地从床上爬起来发觉自己已经换上了干净周正的寝衣，胸前和身后上过了药，便知道王一博曾经回来过。肖战清了清嗓子想叫杨忠顺过来点灯

“杨先生”

声音如石沉大海，室内一片死寂，并没有人回答。肖战有些疑惑，掀开幔帐，隐约看到一个人影坐在桌前。

“陛下？”

即使只在黑暗中看个背影轮廓肖战也能认出那人是谁，只是奇怪他为何不点灯，从小他便知道王一博的秘密——天不怕地不怕世人皆知的少年英雄却怕黑怕鬼怕虫。难道做了皇帝连性子都转了？

他这是一直坐在这里等着自己睡醒吗？

肖战下床走到他面前，双腿还有些发软，他问

“陛下为何不命人掌灯？”

端坐之人轻叹了一口气，语气中有几分责怪，暼了一眼肖战赤裸的双足反问道

“你怎么光着脚？”

肖战轻笑“太黑了，我找不到鞋子”

王一博不语，起身将肖战拦腰抱起，放回到床上。看着肖战的一双锦靴正瘫倒在床下，显然是方才下床时被他踩过，王一博心知又被他骗了。王一博也不恼，轻轻叹了一口气，黑暗中看不清是什么表情。肖战缩在他怀里，伸手去摸他的脸。王一博捉住他作乱的手说

“别闹”

肖战悻悻地收回手说 “想摸摸看你是不是又皱眉头了”

见王一博不语，又问“你是不是心情不好？因为和谈？”

听见王一博轻轻地“嗯”了一声，肖战的唇角在黑暗中勾起了几分妖冶地弧度。没有继续关心和谈之事，肖战搡了搡对方说

“去命人掌灯吧，怪黑的，你不害怕吗”

王一博坐在肖战身边没有动，他问“你说的……那是什么时候的事？”

肖战茫然 “什么？”

王一博说“什么时候学会那……那种手段……”

对方吞吞吐吐，肖战却顿时明了，他想问的是那种通过出卖身体换取自己想要之物的手段，是什么时候学会的？这样的话对于王一博大概是难以启齿的，肖战心知肚明，王一博一定认为这样很下贱甚至从他这个九五之尊口中说出来都觉得脏了嘴。

肖战心里莫名地窜起来一阵邪火，在黎戎受苦受难的是他还有那些与他血脉相连的至亲家人，他们在被戎人折磨虐待之时王一博又在做什么？他放弃汴梁退居姑苏安逸地做万人之上的皇帝，甚至连黎戎对帝都汴梁屠城之时都不肯出来与之正面相抗。

这样一个怯懦的皇帝，只求明哲保身不顾他人死活的君王有什么资格来嫌弃他？即便是用这种腌臜手段自己还不是把他拿捏得死死的！

王一博觉得下贱肮脏不肯言明，肖战就偏偏要他亲自说出口。肖战装作不解，问

“什么手段？”

现在即使不用手去摸，肖战也知道对方的眉头一定拧成了解不开的死结

“哥哥......”

王一博的语气几乎是在哀求，他不想说出来那些话，不敢去想肖战到底经历了什么，但是又实在想要知道，想要了解他吃过的苦受过的罪，想要一点一点地弥补回来。

他不想通过别人的嘴听到关于肖战的任何事，肖战美得那么动人心魄，在自己眼里永远是干净圣洁的，那么在世人眼里也应如此。不是自己在乎世人的目光，而是肖战本身就应该是受世人敬仰的存在。

他盼望一切过往只有自己知道，那些温馨的痛苦的记忆都只属于他们两个，他来把他藏起来帮他舔舐伤口。他存了独占他的野心。

可是面对肖战时王一博的胆量还不及面对黎戎大军压境时的十分之一。野心越大私心越大就令他越心虚，他感觉肖战在蔑视他或者说是看透了他、看不起他。

王一博鼓起来了好大勇气才问出口。他是个懦夫或许所言不虚，连灯都不敢点，唯恐会在对方的目光中溃不成军。

但是貌似时机并不对，眼前的肖战并不是一个愿意对他敞开心扉，让他舔舐伤口的人。

肖战冷笑 “说啊，你不说清楚我怎么知道”

王一博沉默，他想过肖战会生气也许会再次不理自己，但是他没想过他会这样逼迫自己。一夜欢爱，叫王一博昏了头，忘记了数月来对方游刃有余的冷嘲热讽。

殿中静得出奇连风声都不曾有一分，唯听铜壶更漏。纱幔迤地如同夜鸟敛羽，黑暗里两个人无声地对峙，终于还是王一博服了软

“罢了，我去点灯吧”

刚要起身，肖战忽然改了主意，想逃？那怎么行。一把拉住了对方的袖子，说 

“臣好像知道陛下指得是什么了”

王一博的身子一僵，不敢回头，纵使夜色掩映也心存余悸。他知道自己指的是什么，他清清楚楚。

肖战的声音在背后响起 “无非就是我与男人欢好的事吧”

他言语轻佻，态度轻慢，可王一博听来如同五雷轰顶。纵使知道是怎么一回事，王一博也从来没想过他会以这么轻佻的口吻说出这件事。他的哥哥，大渝尊贵的王爷，太上最钟爱的儿子，风流倜傥文采飞扬曾经是多少女子的春闺绮梦。如今却雌伏与男人的身下婉转承欢，而且也许不止一个男人，为了达到目的可以用身体做武器做筹码，甚至用来勾引自己也不惜......

肖战笑着说 “陛下顾惜臣的脸面不肯直说，但是其实对臣来说这没什么羞耻的，一种谋生手段而已”

肖战仰面躺倒在床上，双臂枕于脑后，盯着天花板悠悠道 “亏得这幅皮囊，在黎戎才不至于饿死，毕竟失节事小，饿死事大”

“陛下记得八妹妹吧，也许你忘了。那个傻丫头就是不肯放弃什么名节清白，到头来有什么用？”

屋子里或许是黑得太久了，王一博觉得有些压抑得喘不上气，他不觉得肖战下贱，相反，他心疼得要命。王一博突然觉得自己很恶心，他一向自诩君子，可如今看来自己和那些要了肖战的黎戎蛮人并无不同，也许还不如那些蛮人，他甚至给不了他想要的。

喉咙堵塞，王一博不知道要说些什么，肖战像是想起来了什么，说

“哦对了，陛下是问臣什么时候学会的吧，容臣想想......”

像是沉思了半晌，他接着说 “约莫是景盛二年冬天吧，记不清了”

天和元年十二月，黎戎大举侵犯汴梁，皇帝及一众皇亲贵戚被俘虏。当时远在洪州的康王殿下王一博临危受命，为保大渝国脉，登基为帝，遥尊父皇为太上皇母后为德懿太后，生母陆氏为德章太后，逾月改年号为景盛。大渝兵弱，且得知太上被俘帝都沦陷军心动摇，军队节节败退，王一博几次想要重回汴梁都被狠狠地打回来，元气大伤。最终不得不认清现实，一路后退先至临安后至姑苏。

景盛二年冬天正是王一博决定彻底放弃汴梁，退守临安之时。

“是谁......”

王一博心里头疼，是一把淬了火又浸了毒的刀在心上那块嫩肉狠狠地扎，他想知道是谁伤了肖战，逼迫他做那样的事。王一博觉得是自己对不起肖战，如果可以他愿意付出最为高昂的代价把那个人绑到肖战面前，任他发泄任他处置，让肖战完完全全抛弃那段不愉快的回忆。

王一博到现在为止都觉得肖战是在故作轻松，他不可能不在乎的。他如果不在乎就不可能从黎戎回来后就像变了一个人变得咄咄逼人，不可能时时刻刻希望自己与黎戎作战，这一切都因为他恨黎戎，恨蛮人。因为黎戎人践踏了他的尊严。

“第一个人吗？嗯......不记得了”

肖战的语气淡淡的，像讲一件与自己无关的事情一样

“不过说起来得感谢那个蛮人，要不是他我也活不下去，北方冬天太冷了，多亏了他的羊皮褥子和棉被”

心里的那把刀停顿了一瞬，之后发狂一般如同疾风骤雨狠扎下来，刀刀致命痛得王一博几乎窒息，喉间突然涌上一股腥甜的味道，咬牙问

“是为了换过冬的棉被？”

“北方冬天很冷的好吧，不这样我会死的”

原来他并不恨那个欺辱他的蛮人，他也并不在意自己的名节与清白。

这里，王一博一刻也待不下去了，堵在胸口的那团淤血憋胀得生疼，如同被那把刀活生生剖开了胸膛取出来鲜血淋漓的心脏，那个剧痛的位置此时是空荡荡的。

看着王一博西子捧心一般疾步离开寝殿那落荒而逃的模样，肖战哈哈大笑，在宽敞的龙床上笑作一团，眼角笑出了泪。一片黑暗里，他是唯一一只夺魂诛心的鬼魅，夜风起吹动了纱幔，层层叠叠的掩映下，他的泪让人看不真切。

肖战，你可真是个混蛋。他在心里骂自己。他信了，信了自己的鬼话，现在痛不欲生。

自己大概是折磨他上了瘾，利用起他的爱意和情感游刃有余毫不吝惜。

只有肖战自己知道，昨夜和王一博是第一次，完完全全的初夜交给了自己的亲弟弟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想说的话：我试图塑造复杂的人物形象，但是似乎并不成功，我笔下的哥哥看起来有一点喜怒无常，弟弟也显得颇为阴鸷怯懦。是我的文字功底还不够，叙事的手段也不够高明。如果有人看了我的文字觉得不舒服，我感到很抱歉。
> 
> 这一篇不是很轻松的文，哥哥和弟弟两个人感情都十分的纠结复杂。但我还是希望我能解释的少一点，大家能自己看出来。其实绿茶也大都是被逼无奈吧，茶本身也煎熬。哥哥的喜怒无常对弟弟若即若离事出有因，弟弟不复从前神勇潇洒偏安一隅也并非他所愿。此文我只能尽我事听天命💚❤️


	9. Chapter 9

王一博被气走后，接着杨忠顺的声音便在门口响起来，询问肖战是否需要掌灯用膳。睡了整整一天，肖战滴水未进，可是方才与王一博闹了一场也没什么吃东西的心思，于是出言拒绝了对方的提议。可杨忠顺不疾不徐的声音又响了起来

“这是官家今日特地为王爷准备的，还请王爷爱惜身子，这一整天水米未进就是铁打的身子也遭不住啊。若是身子不爽不仅王爷自己遭罪也叫人看了心疼。”

还有谁会心疼？不如直说是王一博。

肖战此时心里头烦躁得紧，明明都是算计好的每一步该如何拿捏王一博，何时对他甜蜜如昔何时对他冷眼相待，收线放线步步经营，他就如同自己引诱的一条大鱼，饵已经放出去了，看王一博这对自己迷恋的这般模样，只消到时候等着收线便是。可血缘这东西还真是恶心，让他又开始同情王一博了，负罪感使他下手开始犹豫。

他敢肯定若是他不答应杨忠顺，这家伙敢在门外念叨一晚上，谢天谢地此时他只想安静一会儿

肖战揉了揉额头说 “掌灯吧”

杨忠顺如蒙大赦，点了灯后，宫娥拎着食盒鱼贯而入。一道道精致的菜肴摆在面前，肖战就坐在桌前一直闭目养神没有什么要动筷的样子。最后一道菜上来，空气里迅速多了一丝甜腻的气味儿，穿过了山珍海味的香气有灵性一般软糯糯地钻进肖战的鼻子里——是桂花糖的气味。

肖战睁开眼睛，看到果然面前是一碗香甜的冰糖桂花冷水圆子。眼睛忽然亮了一下，随即又暗了下来。

见到肖战睁开了眼，杨忠顺欣慰地笑了笑说

“这是官家一直在殿里备着的点心，知道王爷胃口不好的时候兴许还能吃上几口。从前王爷虽然不过来，可自打您回宫官家就每顿都让人做。就好像怕您有一天突然来了没得吃一样......”

“这冷水圆子他爱吃吗？”

肖战打断了杨忠顺的话，冷冷地开了腔。杨忠顺一愣，自然知晓肖战口中的“他”指的是王一博，虽然知道王爷跋扈可从来没见过有人这么不对官家的关怀和恩典上心的，便只能当他是在向自己打听官家的喜好，于是回答

“这......官家似乎并不嗜甜，点心从来也都是给王爷您备着的，官家不怎么吃”

原来王一博并不喜欢吃甜的，可肖战清楚记得他亲口说过他和自己一样喜欢甜食过去还常常要自己和他一起吃点心......大约从很久以前他就学会迁就自己想办法讨自己欢心了。肖战想不通他这么做是为什么，从前他是英雄如今他是皇帝，何苦来招惹自己。招惹了自己，他是自讨苦吃罢了。

肖战说“以后不必了”

杨忠顺错愕 “王爷的意思是？”

肖战对他微笑 “本王是说以后不会过来这里了，叫官家就别再浪费粮食准备这些了。劳烦杨先生把菜品给宫人们分了吧”

肖战说完，起身从架子上取了外套披上抬腿要走。

合着满桌子的菜肖战是一口都不打算动，杨忠顺有点急，挡在他面前说

“官家吩咐了，要王爷用了膳好好休息。外头更深露重的，爷您还要去哪儿啊？”

肖战止步，反问 “陛下去哪里了？”

对方老实回答“官家去城防营巡视了，走之前叮嘱奴才一定要伺候好了王爷”

大半夜的出宫去城防营夜巡？好大的阵仗。王一博看来真是被气得不轻，负气出走了呗。

肖战对杨忠顺说 “先生不必跟着，我这就回去了。”

杨忠顺欲言又止，可是终究不能再去阻拦肖战，眼瞅着人出了门悄悄地派人在后头跟着护送他回去。

肖战也自然知道他这一举一动都在杨忠顺的监视下，于是径直回了重华宫一步弯路也没有多走。回到自己房间里，命人烧了热水沐浴。

泡在浴桶里，热气氤氲打湿了他纤密的眼睫，整个人呆呆的像是被热水泡软了一般温润无害。身下的隐秘处偶尔传来些许肿胀酸痛，好看的眉眼便微微一蹙。眼皮半阖肖战像是在思忖着什么。

过了半晌准备出浴，屏风后面内侍的通报声传来，说潘淑妃带着瑣公子来了。

细问下得知，瑣儿最近和肖战亲近，任谁哄他都不好使，是每天都要见肖战一面才肯罢休。昨天肖战宿在了王一博那里，今日又睡了一整天，瑣儿久久不见他，此时便哭闹得不可开交了。潘淑妃没有办法只好带着孩子来叨扰，为了避嫌，淑妃并不进门只求肖战能哄一哄瑣儿。

不过，这是对外的说辞，瑣儿到底是不是个不懂事闹脾气的孩子，他到底在做什么，肖战比谁都清楚，只怕是潘淑妃漏夜前来是有要事相商。

肖战故作不耐烦问内侍“现在什么时辰了？”

内侍答“回殿下，现下戌时二刻”

“淑妃可真是会惯孩子。” 肖战从浴桶里起身取了条毛巾擦身子

“罢了，反正我也不困，去把公子带进来。回淑妃一句明天本王亲自把公子送回她那里，叫她放心。”

从桶中出来带起来哗啦啦的水声，内侍微微抬眼，只见烛影幢幢，肖战劲瘦颀长的身影映在了山水屏风之上，他的身量很高起身之后巨幅屏风也挡不住脸，大半张秀致的俊颜隐藏在朦胧蒸腾的水雾之后，额头和两腮熨帖着几缕沾湿的黑发勾勒出他不同与寻常男子的美丽。待到肖战清冷的眼神扫过来，吓得对方赶紧低眉颔首，几乎仓皇而逃般领命退下。

内侍是个年纪不大的小黄门，牵着瑣儿的手向肖战寝殿走去时，终于是忍不住好奇和瑣儿搭话

“小公子和咱们王爷真是叔侄情深，王爷见到小公子肯定高兴”

瑣儿倒是不像潘淑妃描述得那般哭闹难哄，奶声奶气地说“唔，我就是喜欢三伯父”

内侍不禁问 “ 为什么这么喜欢王爷呀？奴才瞅着王爷可不像会惯着人的”

感觉这话里似乎是在说三伯父的不是，瑣儿两道浅淡的小眉毛迅速立起来

“你胡说八道什么呢？！”

内侍自然不会被一个三四岁奶娃吓住，但还是装模作样地噤了声。瑣儿大力甩开内侍牵着他的手，气鼓鼓地走在前面。内侍忍笑看着前面小大人一样背着手走路的糯米团子，咬着嘴唇一声不吭地跟在后面。

走到寝殿门口，糯米团子没有像往常一样急吼吼地冲进去找到肖战往人怀里扑，一反常态，转身面对身后的小黄门。

内侍微微一愣 “小公子还有什么吩咐？”

糯米团子很一本正经地问“我问你，三伯父是不是很好看？”

内侍错愕，不禁想到那张半掩于迷蒙水雾后的如画眉眼，顿时又觉得自己实在是对王爷无礼冒犯了，赶忙对瑣儿拱手

“王爷自然是天人之姿不可亵渎”

糯米团子得意地咧嘴笑了，露出了洁白的奶牙 “那不就结了！”

内侍 “？”

“大美人多看你一眼都是赏你的，难道还指着他来哄人吗！”

瑣儿狠狠地给了小黄门一个白眼，白嫩的脸蛋上写满了不屑仿佛方才是在与傻子对话。话毕，在内侍的震惊的眼光中很潇洒地转身推门屁颠颠地向殿内跑去。

被大美人多看一眼都是恩典，这居然是一个四岁的孩子说出的话？！不过偷偷地又在心里回忆起肖战出浴的片刻画面，也的确深以为然。

但是美人自己却似乎从未因自己的容颜妍丽而展露过片刻欢欣，他一贯是淡漠冰冷或者是含着愠怒的。美人如花隔云端，总有凡人想不到的烦恼吧。

小黄门在门口打了个喷嚏，搓搓手，深感冬夜寒冷，锁紧袖口离开了。

寝殿里，瑣儿抱着肖战好一通撒娇，出乎意料肖战对他极为有耐心虽然不是严格意义上在哄孩子，可阖宫上下大概除了王一博谁也不曾见过这么温柔的肖战了。

瑣儿和肖战睡在一张床上，挤在他的怀里。折腾了这么一回小孩子早就困了，攥紧了肖战的一缕头发睡得香甜，肖战无奈地揩去瑣儿嘴角亮晶晶的口涎。

借着月光，肖战打量着手里瑣儿送来的双鱼玉佩。说是双鱼玉佩，实则只有一半，另外与之成对的一半应当在这东西的主人手里——是黎戎大将阿思朗。

瑣儿此番来不过是为了两件事，一是给肖战送玉佩，二是告诉他明日无论如何要见潘氏一面。

肖战的目光沉郁，攥紧玉佩的指关节泛起青白，一些不愉快记忆随着双鱼玉佩的到来又重新翻涌在眼前。

“阿思朗.....”

喉咙里低低念着这个名字，他是肖战此生都盼不复相见的人。

怀里熟睡的瑣儿似乎被他的情绪波动所惊扰，咿咿呀呀地攥紧了肖战的头发。肖战回神，看了看怀里皱着两条小眉毛的孩子，收敛了那些不悦的感觉，伸手轻轻地拍着他的后背来安抚他，面色柔和轻声说

“和你爹爹一个德行”


	10. Chapter 10

第二日一早，肖战便领了瑣儿回了潘淑妃那里。淑妃早早地便恭候在门外，双方互相见礼恭敬疏离如同第一次见。

潘淑妃潘妜乃当今宰相潘贤之女，未出阁前曾经入宫任八公主伴读，后因姿容不俗德行端正得太上指婚赐予了当时的六大王如今的官家王一博为妃。说起来香果儿从小与肖战长在一处，那么肖战也自然是对潘妜熟稔的很。

果不其然潘妜以惦念太上和八长公主在黎戎境况的情由留下了肖战在花园的凉亭闲谈。肖战此番前来正是因为要找机会交谈此时便更不能拒绝。

潘妜是个很聪明的女子，交谈之地选在御花园的凉亭既避嫌又可以叫人远远地守着防止窥伺探听。她甚至还带上了瑣儿，有孩子在旁人就更说不出什么，便是官家知道了也可以用孩子舍不得肖战之类的理由搪塞过去。

下人远远地守着，瑣儿在凉亭外不远处捣鼓着自己的小玩意玩得不亦乐乎，两个人在凉亭中对坐，潘淑妃终于松了一口气对着肖战展颜一笑 “小赞哥哥”

记忆中她是个面目和善性情柔顺的女孩子，从前年少大家总玩在一处，肖战也愿意对她亲近几分，微笑着唤她的名字 “妜儿”

虽然有要事相商，但是似乎潘妜也并不在乎此时多花几刻功夫与肖战叙旧

潘淑妃缓缓说 “自从你回来咱们还从来没得过空私下里见上一面”

肖战说“如今你是皇妃是一博之妻，我理应要避嫌”

潘氏苦笑，接着说“这些年你受苦了”

肖战淡淡地嗯了一声不再接话。潘淑妃咬了咬唇缄默片刻，二人之间多年未见，肖战也一改往昔与人谈笑风生的习惯，纵使她想要说什么也堵在喉咙里不知道当讲不当讲。

正巧瑣儿在亭外编了个小花环兴奋地向亭子里的二人招手炫耀，两人看见了相视一笑都不约而同地对瑣儿伸出了大拇指。气氛缓和了几分，潘妜带着几分试探问

“和陛下的事......成了吗？”

她要问的是肖战是否和王一博行房了。早在肖战与王一博之前因和议之事冷战时，通过瑣儿和其它旁敲侧击的方式，潘妜便隐晦地向肖战传递潘氏一族名为中立实为主战派，以及王一博对肖战的感情非同寻常的消息。此次之事一半也是出于潘氏的谋划。

肖战是何等玲珑剔透的人，笑着说“若是不成还有今日的会面吗？”

潘妜会心一笑。

既然已经打开话匣子，两人就不再客套，交换了彼此的情报，肖战也细细打听了潘宰相对局势的态度。他们的目的只有一个，逼迫王一博反抗黎戎，不可和谈一退再退。

潘妜问“你我多年未见，仅凭我寥寥数语小赞哥哥便同意与我联手，难道不怕我是另有所图？”

莫说是多年不见的少年玩伴，就是枕边人也往往不可信，潘妜当真心里打鼓，即便知道肖战一定是对黎戎恨之入骨也不敢轻信，二人现在既然已经联手便是一根绳上的蚂蚱，有什么疑虑还是当面提出比较好省得日后生事。

肖战眼中没有波澜，平静地看着她 “图什么呢？这半壁残破的江山吗？只怕拱手相送也无人愿意收拾这破碎的山河”

潘妜哑然。肖战接着说 “我知晓潘宰相为人，从前他是我的老师我敬重他，自我归国后也一直看着前头，他的作为我都知晓。身为大渝子民，有哪一个不是对黎戎恨之入骨恨不得将其挫骨扬灰？我自黎戎归来深受其苦，不忍亲人子民继续忍受无休止的折磨，丧权辱国的谈判不能终结两国纷争，只能把战争无限绵延，无论就是战争的主权不停交换罢了。”

“如今大渝军备民力恢复且又几次战胜戎敌正是一鼓作气的时机。只有把对方打服了，才能永绝后患。主战派在朝中一向被咱们陛下打压，看看姚钦便知：政绩卓著的两朝老臣被外放到洪州。潘老想要保存实力只能学会收敛锋芒。”

其实肖战所言不虚，换个角度看若是当初黎戎一鼓作气连王一博建立的新朝也灭了，哪里还有今天的纷争不断？可他们偏偏要休养生息，给了王一博喘息的时机最终让他重建了大渝。

潘妜颇感惊讶，想不到肖战居深宫对前朝之事竟然了然于胸，记得从前他对朝政之事是完全不感兴趣的，吟诗作画醉心山水才是他的心性所在，这也是为什么他会成为太上最宠爱的儿子，不仅是因他生了一副好样貌更是因为他们像到了骨子里，都认为国家不及风月。

潘妜讷讷地点了点头，表示相信肖战所言。正事基本谈完了，肖战看着不远处的瑣儿对她说

“这么多年来怎么不想着要个亲子？母凭子贵，你便是皇后了”

潘妜不答，肖战皱着眉问 “因为他的龙阳之好？”

她很轻声地回答“陛下洁身自好，从不肯轻易宠幸嫔御”

什么洁身自好，其实这就表明了王一博从来没有宠幸过任何女子，那么......肖战想，那一夜或许也是他的初夜......他俩居然就在那么仓促的情况下把大事给办了！肖战一时失语，这些年，潘妜究竟到底是怎么过来的？

“其实小赞哥哥你应该清楚陛下当年为什么会纳我吧” 潘妜的笑里带着深深的疲惫，眼神苍凉不似一个双十年华的姑娘。

当年太上与贵妃把一直是吧肖战当做女孩娇养的，即便是后来成年在宫外建府也在皇宫与王府间修筑了飞檐复道连通二处，方便肖战时常回来探望。肖战那时候小孩子心性喜欢同姐姐妹妹们一起玩耍，女孩儿们喜欢簸钱，肖战玩不惯总是输，姐妹们见他好看便要他穿女装做彩头。

第一次遇见王一博时，正是肖战输了游戏换上女装被姐妹们戏称神仙姐姐的时候。肖战生的极美，姐妹们叽叽喳喳地要他学赵飞燕掌上起舞，他毕竟是兄长被一屋子丫头吵得没办法，自己只会舞剑不会舞蹈只好乘着花园里的过墙秋千模仿起舞之姿。只是没想到，秋千越过矮墙，却落进了墙外之人的眼里。

当时只是一时兴起哄王一博肖战是女儿身，骗他名叫“玥儿”，“玥”与“妜”同音，香果儿口中的侍女其实是潘妜。

深宫里，王一博与肖战不过见过寥寥数面，可也不知道中了什么邪，他竟然求母亲陆氏到肖贵妃宫里提亲，虽然后来因王一博撞破肖战男儿身作罢，可陆氏对儿子的事情却上了心。后来在宫宴上，太上突然也惦记起了这个儿子的婚姻大事，在陆氏的提议下为宰相之女潘妜与六大王指了婚。

宰相女配天家子，是人人艳羡的良配。何况王一博母家出身寒微，若不是因他履立军功与相府嫡女的姻缘也是落不到他身上的。在外人看来尤其是陆氏看来是绝对美满的姻缘。指婚那天和大婚当日王一博喝得烂醉，人人道他高兴得昏了头，喝得烂醉口中还不停唤着王妃的名字。可只有王一博自己知晓此妜非彼玥。

王一博后来倒是把夫妻情深的戏码演得很好，即使潘妜多年无所出，他们不得不收养宗室子，也不肯另纳新人。都传言王一博夫妇伉俪情深，要不是百官劝谏，便是无子嗣潘氏也一定会成为皇后。

可是潘妜知晓，王一博身边的那个位子从来就不是留给自己的，自己在他的王妃之位上霸占了这么久，现在他做了皇帝自然不会让她再鸠占鹊巢。王一博的深情从来不会给她半分。

肖战看着眼前这个一直平和柔顺的女子问 “你恨吗？”

“他是我的丈夫是我的天，怎会恨他”潘妜摇了摇头

“恨我吗？如今这样也有我的责任”肖战说

“曾经怨过恨过，可是现在不恨了，错不在你小赞哥哥 ”潘妜坦然地迎上肖战疑惑的目光

她恍惚间还是当年那个在一群聒噪的小女孩里最为温柔沉静的那个，从来只敢和大家一起对着肖战默默地投来羡慕和赞许的眼神，“少言语性良善，德佳行端”是当年她封妃的褒词，如今看来分毫不错。活泼跳脱如香果儿最喜欢的女伴也是潘妜这样的闺秀。

须臾，有宫娥来报，官家回宫了，正往淑妃的柔仪殿这边来呢。

潘妜一笑对肖战说“大约是知道你过来了，生怕你受欺负”

肖战自然知道她是玩笑话，一个妃子如何能欺负的了亲王？王一博自然也不会因为这个过来，归根究底不过是他心里放不下自己。但是潘妜话语间的酸楚却实在不能令人无视。

肖战问“我若不肯和你们联手，你与潘相会如何对我？”

说实话和潘氏此前对自己的疑虑一样，肖战并不相信纵横朝堂多年的潘贤和心思缜密的潘妜会仅凭自己对黎戎主战这种锋芒毕露的态度以及血亲深陷敌营就轻易找上自己，想必是事先把该做的功课做足了，对他在黎戎的过往想必是了如指掌。

潘妜说“我不会伤你，但是爹爹......估计会想方法斩草除根”

“毕竟，你与黎戎权臣过从甚密”

与黎戎权臣过从甚密，在敌营里待了三年，谁又能保证他对母国没有二心？归国之后恩宠等身与官家形影不离，若是不能坚定主战便是昭示了自己的危险性。

正面迎战黎戎，既是肖战情感的选择也是他必须的唯一的选择。

潘妜的回答完全在自己意料之中，肖战微微一笑起身走到凉亭外，一把拎起挖土的瑣儿

“你爹爹教你的君子之道呢？哪家君子在玩泥巴？脏死了都是虫子”

瑣儿被拎起了本来气急了，谁敢拎他堂堂皇子的衣领子？！可一见到是三伯父瞬间被浇灭了嚣张的气焰，像一只待宰的小猪，哼哼着说

“三伯父别生气，我最近长肉了，你小心手疼”

肖战被他逗笑了，也不嫌弃他脏，把他抱在怀里，朗声说“咱们爷俩先行一步，给你爹娘一点独处机会”

话其实是说给潘妜听的。潘妜知道肖战觉得自己可怜有意退让，可他又怎知王一博哪里会把她放在眼里？只怕肖战前脚走，王一博后脚就原路返回处理公务去了。

看着肖战离去的修长背影，潘妜轻叹了一口气，这两个人都是个优柔寡断的多情种。

瑣儿窝在肖战怀里闷闷地对他说“淑妃娘娘不是我娘，虽然她人很好但我不想让她当我娘”

肖战瞥了他一眼“这话叫她听到她会伤心的”

见瑣儿不满意地瘪了瘪嘴，肖战问“那你想让谁做你娘？”

瑣儿的一双眼睛瞬间变得亮晶晶的，笑眯眯地看着肖战说 “当然是你呀！”

肖战“......”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被俘之前哥哥叫赞比较多，赞和战都是他的名字，后面会解释，过渡章字少

王一博倒是没有像潘妜想象中的那般无情，半路上即使听闻肖战离开也没有直接打道回府，在淑妃处坐了半盏茶时间才回去。

从淑妃宫里出来，王一博往沁芳亭那边走，他知道肖战一定在那边，斟酌了一夜他此刻有无比重要的话想要对他说。但远远地看见凉亭里的画面他倒一时间顿住了脚步不忍心去打扰。

凉亭里一大一小两个身影对坐，两人之间的石桌上是一副双陆棋，肖战与瑣儿方才在对弈，更准确地说是他在教小孩子下棋。

看着被困死的棋局，瑣儿噘起嘴一脸挫败地看着肖战 “三伯父好厉害，我好笨喔”

肖战抿了口茶点点头 “是挺笨的，我像你这么大的时候已经能和太上对弈了”

瑣儿的嘴撅得更高了问 “那爹爹呢？爹爹也这么厉害吗？”

肖战刮了一下瑣儿的鼻子 “比你不如多了”

闻言，瑣儿露出了憨憨的笑容小脸蛋变得红扑扑的，这孩子好就好在无论何时以何种方式都能听出来肖战在夸他。

肖战问 “怎么，输多了想要放弃吗？”

瑣儿一脸严肃 “不！爹爹说过做事要坚持！瑣儿也要坚持！等瑣儿学会了就去教给爹爹，这样三伯父就不会嫌弃爹爹笨了！”

肖战微愣 “我、我什么时候嫌弃他笨了”

这时余光所及之处发现远远立在亭子外颀长的青衫一影，肖战话锋一转

“瑣儿真乖，三伯父唱首歌给你听好不好，算是给我们瑣儿精神可嘉的奖励”

瑣儿趴在石桌上眨巴着大眼睛睫毛如蝴蝶扑闪满脸期待地望着肖战，后者莞尔一笑，丹唇轻启，施施然唱了起来。

王一博多年未听过肖战的歌声，不禁微微凝神侧耳倾听，只听曲调甚哀，不似唱给孩童的歌谣，闻其歌词曰

“依依宫柳出宫墙，殿阁无人春昼长，燕子归来依旧忙。忆君王，月破黄昏人断肠......”

词中所写乃汴梁城破春深之景，歌声悠远哀转，思及国难宫娥内侍闻者无一不掩面垂泪涕泣，哀泣悲叹，一时间一片愁雾惨淡。

三年前，黎戎

大雪连下了八日，但听一夜寒风呼啸，十数个大渝贵族俘虏围坐在一起仅以一块破烂的青毡御寒，众人此刻早已经冻得面唇发青，瑟瑟地缩在一处相互依靠着，看见黎戎兵生火均目光中有期待之色。

有黎戎兵留意到，相视诡异一笑，招手向那几个大渝贵族女子招手示意她们过来，用听不懂的蛮语说 “过来暖和暖和”

阿思朗的帐篷也在火堆附近，他明白这些大兵不怀好意，一时兴起，遂停下来看他们的举动。

见他们招呼，大多数人不敢过去，但也许是实在冷得受不了了，几个女子手牵着手一同站起，带着迟疑朝火堆走去。

才走到里火堆一丈处，便有戎兵猛地把几个女子拽开，打破她们毫无意义的同心协力，几个戎兵把三两个女孩或团团围住或禁锢在手臂中，任她们惊呼挣扎也无法逃脱。此刻另有几个戎兵将点燃的火把往被围困住的女孩身上引，一边还大笑着说

“这就让你们烤烤火......”

火焰迅速蔓延上女孩子们的衣襟袖口，女孩子们惊惧惨叫，而一众戎兵狂笑着看着女孩子们身绕一团火焰在军队和马匹里乱跑乱撞。

见此情景阿思朗皱眉颇感不悦，刚要厉声喝止，却见那剩下的几个大渝俘虏中有一个高挑的身影突然跳出，踹倒了几名看守，动作干净利落，把青毡展开火速压在那几名着火的女子的身上，把她们推到雪堆里灭火。

阿思朗看得出来这人功夫不错，也许是因为一路走来风餐露宿倒是没什么力气。那几个被踹倒的看守很快站起来寻仇，对着那个白衣贵族拳脚相加，那人却丝毫不动死死地护住身下的几个受伤的女孩子，雨点一样的拳脚都落在他纤瘦的脊背上，他一声不吭。

看到这里本来阿思朗已经失去兴趣准备进帐篷睡觉了，结果却见打人的看守中有一人竟然抽出了身侧的短刀，这一队押送的都是大渝的皇亲贵戚是绝对不能少人的，情急之下阿思朗跃步上前，一脚踢飞了那看守手里的短刀。短刀“咚——”的一声直直地插到不远处的大树上。

“谁给你们的胆子动用私刑的” 阿思朗冷冷地开了腔

众人见阿思朗出面还动了手皆心头一惧，自知理亏纷纷跪倒在他脚下高呼大将军恕罪，方才纵火打人的嚣张模样是半分也没有了。

他并非是为这几个大渝女子出头，也没想着要惩罚谁，控制住了场面正准备走，却听身后说

“戎贼羯奴，枉为人哉！”

声音不高不低却正好落进阿思朗的耳朵里，虽然比起他曾经听过的骂人脏话根本不值得一提，但浸了十足怒火与恨意的压抑声音让他不禁挑眉

转过身，问仍旧趴在雪地里护着身下之人的那人 “你说什么？”

白衣早已不再干净，泥浆草灰甚至还被烧破了几个窟窿狼狈至极，可是在层叠的污渍下可见白衣上精美繁复的纹饰，那是大渝皇室才有资格享用的凌云锦。趴在地上的人缓缓起身，澄澈的眼神对上阿思朗鹰隼一般的目光毫无畏惧，他一字一句地重复

“我说：戎、贼、羯、奴，枉、为、人、哉！”

阿思朗闻言轻蔑一笑，用汉话问 “你是谁？”

白衣者昂首道 “本王乃大渝三皇子，长广郡王”

阿思朗一哂 “原来是个没用的王爷”

对方怒目圆睁，额上青筋凸显 “戎贼敢尔！”

阿思朗说“ 你爹你们大渝的皇帝都在我手里，你哪儿来的胆量和我叫嚣？”

此时皇帝确实被俘虏一同北上，只不过分队先行一步而已，而一众大渝俘虏无论从前如何金尊玉贵现在也不过命如草芥是人人可欺的卑贱战俘罢了，此言倒是不虚，对方正想反驳，阿思朗却接着说

“不过现在给你个机会，去把树上的短刀拔下来，给你二十招的机会杀我”

对方闻言错愕，明显不相信他的话。阿思朗笑着说

“长夜无聊，消磨时间罢了。”

走到树前，一把取下刀，丢到对方手里，阿思朗说

“你叫什么名字？在我们黎戎单挑是要互通姓名的”

见对方垂目不言，他接着说 “ 我叫阿思朗，你们大渝不是最讲究礼仪吗？礼尚往来你也得告诉我你的名字吧，不想就这么错失一个杀掉我的大好机会吧？难道说你们大渝男人的名字也和女儿家的闺名一样不可随意透露？”

言语轻浮，令对方怒不可遏，可一贯的涵养还是叫他从牙缝里挤出两个字 “肖赞”

阿思朗闻言一笑，心道还真是个女人的名字，他吩咐士兵道

“我给这位大渝的王爷肖赞二十招的机会杀我，在这二十招里你们谁都不许过来阻止他”

一众大渝贵族都和戎兵一道跪在地上，他们偷偷抬起头来打量着对峙的二人眼神里尽是恐惧，肖赞不禁发问 “你为什么这么做？”

阿思朗一脸笑意 “你不会以为真的能伤我吧？说了是打发时间罢了”

言语里的挑衅意味再清晰不过，肖赞来不及想对方的目的是什么，大不了便是一死也好过在敌营里受折辱，拎起短刀刺向阿思朗。

且不说肖赞不擅用刀，单单是从汴梁帝都一路北上饥寒交迫便让他有杀人的心没了杀人的力气，招招皆有破绽，不消阿思朗怎么动手就可以轻松化解。

阿思朗越轻松，肖赞就愤怒，一时间对着那张脸把长久积攒的恨意都汇聚到了刀尖上，戎兵屠城时的血流成河百姓的哭喊被俘虏的屈辱，成败在此一举了！

对准他的心口，肖赞浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，就是这个人俘虏了百万大渝子民让自己国破家亡！心底有个狂怒的声音在大喊——杀了他！肖赞猛地刺过去

“叮——” 兵刃相接发出清越的脆响

之前十九招阿思朗连自己的弯刀都没拔出来，眼皮半垂漫不经心地陪着肖赞玩一样。可最后一击来势汹汹仿佛显露了对方真正的实力，阿思朗眉心一动，拔出身侧弯刀相迎

肖赞手中的短刀被生生截断了。

他还是没能杀了他。

半截残刀坠地，肖赞脚步虚浮仿佛一下子失去了最后的希望，也几乎要坐到地上。

可阿思朗却一把拉过他的手臂，顺势把他扛在肩膀上

“愿赌服输，现在你得跟我走了”

肖赞气结在对方肩膀上挣扎大喊 “胡言乱语！戎贼你放本王下来！本王何时与你赌过？！”

阿思朗笑 “方才那二十招便是赌局呀”

肖赞怒骂 “你胡言！你从未言明那是赌局！”

将弯刀入鞘，阿思朗一脸无辜 “我也没说那不是赌局啊，何况，这位小王爷，哪里就有这么好的便宜让你白杀我二十次？你不知道本将军的命有多金贵啊。”

肖赞无言以对，只得怒骂“戎贼、羯奴”，来来回回也就是这几个词。阿思朗拍了一把他的屁股，低声说

“别总骂骂咧咧的，我有名字，你要是记不住，可以叫我的汉名——谢允”

肖赞还在他肩膀上挣扎着，终于在得到谢允以其余大渝人性命的要挟后偃旗息鼓，像一株了无生机的垂柳搭在对方肩膀上。

在场所有人尤其是大渝人匍匐在雪地上，他们都不敢抬头，但每个人都清清楚楚地知道黎戎的那个将军那个戎贼把肖赞扛进了他自己的寝帐中。

虽然他们两人同为男子，但是无论大渝还是黎戎皆民风开放，贵族有龙阳之好不足为奇。每个人都清清楚楚地知道肖赞即将会迎来什么。

他们把头垂得很低很低，几乎要把脸埋进土地里，他们在颤抖。队伍里不知道哪个女孩子用颤抖的声音轻轻吟唱起来

“依依宫柳出宫墙，殿阁无人春昼长，燕子归来依旧忙。忆君王，月破黄昏人断肠......”

先是一人唱，继而有多人相和，最后大家一起反复吟唱。

戎人听不懂，但是也没叫他们噤声，觉得新奇。而大渝人的歌声在风雪里宛若哀啼。


End file.
